What does not kill us
by jocat
Summary: Its done, I have finished. A story about Kel, bad guys, a very nasty horse, and true love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own very little of this and announce to all those who chose to read that this work is a fanfiction using characters, setting and elements of plots from Tamora Pierce's work

With that out of the way, this story is set 2 years after the last POTS book. Please be aware that there are some adult themes and a K+ rating applies for later chapters.

Thank you to Mrs Dom Masbolle who asked me to continue my last and first story (same story). Also thank you to Katiej06 for reminding me about my poor grammar (I will try to do better )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sir Keladry Lady Knight rode through the gates of Fort Steadfast upon her warhorse Peachblossom to the sounds of pipers and laughter. All around her people were laughing and calling to each other. Gone were the empty stares of soldiers who had seen too much combat replaced with welcoming grins and clapping hands.

Two years had passed since she and her friends had returned from the Scanran border with the children she had rescued. Two years had gone since she had been called by the Chamber to rid the world of Blayce, the nothing man. She still had her nightmares but without his Killing Machines the War Lord, King Maggar had called for a cease to the fighting and an uneasy truce had been agreed upon.

Fort Steadfast and Hew Hope were no longer just refugee and soldiers' camps. They had become bustling villages in their own rights. Keladry had continued to oversee New Hopes transformation but had gladly handed over the actual leadership to others. For the past year she had travelled between the Capital Corus and New Hope completing tasks for the crown and her old Knight Master. She had been riding since dawn and was relieved to be able to climb down from her geldings back and stretch her aching back and neck muscles.

"Kel, Kel, over here!" called a very loud and excited voice. Owen of Jesslaw ran between the horses and the men Kel had ridden with towards her.

_Some things never change _she thought laughing as she handed Peachblossom's reins to Tobe her servant.

"You came, I told Eloise you would. I told her there was no way you would miss it. Neal and Merric are already here and Iden and Warric arrived last week. Did you have a good ride? Did Peachblossom bite anyone on the way? Are you hungry?" He paused taking a much needed breath and bit his lip. "I'm talking too much aren't I, it's just so wonderful to see you and I am so excited!"

Kel stopped fighting the smile that spread across her face and reached over to hug her friend by way of greeting. "Yes you are talking too much but you know I don't mind. I missed you too."

Behind Owen Kel could see her other year mates and Owen's cousins approaching.

Neal was whispering into his wife's ear as she flicked a delicate looking fan in front of her face to hide her reaction to his words. As they got closer she lowered her fan and embraced Kel in a warm hug. Her eyes filled with tears as she kissed both of Kel's cheeks.

"Why are you crying Yuki?" Kel asked worried by the obvious show of emotion from her Yamani friend.

"I have become less Yamani it seems. My emotions are not so well hidden. I am just so happy to see you; lots of things have changed since we last spoke," Yuki smiled and stepped back to look up a Kel.

Merric clapped her on the shoulder and took her bags as Owen's two cousins smiled their greeting. Neal grasped her hands, though better of it grabbed her in a fierce hug and lifted her off her feet.

"It has been too long," he said after he put her down "My bruises have just about faded. We were worried you were not going to make it. My Lord Raoul said you were in the desert and not due back for two more weeks."

"I would not have missed this for all the green tea in the Yamani Isles." Kel answered "I made my trip as short as possible. The weddings of my friends are more important that boring Knights work."

"So that's why were here, away from glittering entertainment of Corus." Neal spoke to no one in particular. "A wedding."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Kel and her friends walked to Kel's quarters they caught her up on who was there and who had yet to arrive. Prince Roald and his wife Princess Shinkokami were due to arrive the next day. Quite a few members of the Own had also arrived. Once her bags were put away and she had washed the roads grime from her face and hands Kel sat down on her bed to remove her boots.

"Did anyone ever tell you how good you look in breeches?" Dom stood in her doorway, blue eyes looking into her own.

"I thought I looked better without them on," was her reply as he shut the door behind him and made his way over to her.

Please review

This chapter is a bit of fluff to set the story. I plan for some action and other stuff in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you if you reviewed, hope you like this chapter, some parts are a bit over fluffy but I don't think that hurts once in a while… I had thought to describe some of Dom's other assets but that might have been a bit over the top (he he he he :)

Chapter 2:

It always amazed Kel how handsome Domitan of Masbolle was. Four inches taller than her, he was just the right height to kiss. He had a wide mouth with full lips that was made to laugh. His dark hair was always swept back with careless fingers, cut in soft waves it fell just below his ears. Broad shoulders rippled with powerful muscles while long arms supported bulging biceps. He had a long, tightly muscled torso which could have been carved from stone, each section more defined than the next. When he moved, it was with a cat's grace, each movement seamless and without hesitation. It was his eyes, set behind raven black eyelashes that were in her opinion his best feature. They were easy eyes to read, full of laughter and promise. As he strode across the room towards her she could see the lust in the deep blue of his eyes. It always surprised Kel that it was for her.

Their relationship was…… complicated. It had begun at Roald and Buri's wedding two years before. Kel, who rarely drank had joined in on the countless toasts to celebrate the couple's marriage. By the time Neal found her the room had begun to spin and her speech had become infused with sudden and unpredictable bouts of giggling. It was Yuki who had summoned Dom and asked him to see Kel safely to her room. It had taken the sergeant some time to accomplish his task as Kel had frequently needed small rest stops when nausea had threatened to further unravel her dignity. As she fumbled for her key she had stumbled and fallen backwards. Strong arms caught her, righting her to a standing position. As she giggled her thanks he had demanded payment for services rendered. Payment had been a soft kiss to her lips that ended as quickly as it had begun. As she had let herself into her room he had bowed and walked away turning once to blow her a kiss.

By the time Kel had sufficiently recovered from her hangover Dom and his squad had left for the Northern Border. Kel had been perfectly ready to dismiss the whole incident as harmless flirting on his part when two months later he and his men had arrived at New Hope. For the first few days of his stay he had been nothing more that friendly, treating her no differently than Merric or the soldiers under his command. It was on the fourth night as she stood on the village's walls he had come to find her. After sitting and talking about the village's accomplishments for a time he had leaned over and kissed her. Kissing Dom was like nothing Kel had felt before. She had enjoyed kissing Cleon, even thought herself in love, but this, this was entirely different. As his soft lips had pressed upon hers, shivers had swept down her spine leaving her gasping for breath. Neither of them spoke, it had been as if an agreement had been decided upon. They were involved.

The first time they made love Kel had realised the depth of the feeling's she had for him. He had known that it was her first time and had treated her as if she was made of the finest porcelain. His caresses had been so gentle, each movement slow and careful, as if he had been afraid to hurt her in any way. He had told her how beautiful she was, how much he had wanted to be with her. When they were still she had slept with her body pressed against his. It had been the first night since her return from Scanran border that she had not awoken from a nightmare.

Her duties meant that they did not see each other often. What time they had together they made the most of. They sparred with swords and lances, played chess and rode. She was able to talk to him about most things and rarely felt the need to wear her Yamani mask when he was near.

Kel knew she was the envy of a number of court ladies. How, they had asked each other, did _she_ manage to snare the most eligible bachelor in the court? Most were just curious, only a few chose to spread cruel rumours about her deceitful use of love potions and questionable morals.

As she had lay in her rooms at Fort Steadfast with Dom's soft breathing filling the space between them, did she begin to think that she was perhaps _in love_? Quickly she had banished the thought. This was not love, it could not be love. How could sensible, stoic, unflappable Kel, be in something as frivolous as _love_?

Besides, Dom had never mentioned love. He enjoyed the time they spent together, that she could tell. She knew that he liked that she could best him with swords. He had told her he admired women who could ride well. He said she looked beautiful when she wore her hair down. But not once in all the time they had spent in each others company had he mentioned that he loved her.

Besides she was far too busy to be in love. There were lots of things she still had to do before she even thought of settling down. What of Dom's position in the Own? No, she was not in love. Involved, yes. In love, most defiantly not.

_Gods_, complicated was not the word.

_Yes this story is going somewhere just give me some more time to think about it._

_I am thinking of introducing a new villain? What do you think?_

_Cheers_

_Jocat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Trying to be a bit different here and give a chapter from Dom's point of view._

_Thank you so much to those who have reviewed (even the harsh one). I am trying to better my punctuation and grammar, please bear with me._

It never ceased to amaze Dom how beautiful Kel was. True, she was not '_pretty_' as many of the Court Ladies were, but there was a grace and elegance about her that no other woman could match. If anyone had asked him, he would have said that her eyes were her best feature. They held a dreamy quality that you could lose yourself in. Deep brown, framed with impossibly long lashes, they told him things that her carefully trained mind would not. Privately there was not one thing he liked about her more than another. To him she was perfect.

As she sat looking at him he could not help but close the small distance between them. Her every movement was perfection. Her every word grace. He would do anything for her.

Still old habits died hard. The odd joke here, the sarcasm there. Years of dealing with over sexed and preened court ladies had made him a wary and tactical bachelor. Kel took all his faults and strategy with her usual good humour. He had never felt so powerful yet so unsure in his whole life.

He knew that Kel bought out the best in him. In everything he did he imagined that Kel was appraising his performance. It gave him the confidence to try new things and the wisdom to avoid others.

It was at his Commander's Raoul's wedding that he had first noticed Kel in more than a friendly way. He had ridden her and fought with her often enough, but seeing her in a dress for the first time had made him think. She was a woman. A woman who fought for what she believed in. A woman who dug had trenches and got dirt in her teeth. A woman who rode a monster of a horse. A woman who could swing a sword or glaive with deadly and unforgiving precision. A woman who sent his heart racing and mind reeling. She had looked so beautiful, her head held high, defying anyone to comment on her attire.

She had drunk too much, although anyone who did not know her well would not have noticed. When Yuki had summoned him to escort Kel to her rooms he had been more than happy to obey. The Knight who had rescued scores of refugees and children from Blayce was a happy drunk. She had held onto him while he walked her to her rooms. It was all he could do to not kiss her on that long walk. As she had fumbled for her key, he had steadied her as she fell backwards. The feel of her body in his arms had been so powerful, so compelling, and so right.

When she had regained her composure he had taken advantage. He had demanded a kiss, a kiss as payment for his services. Before she had time to refuse he had kissed her softly on the lips.

Dom was no novice when it came to kissing. He had kissed quite a few women in his time, but kissing Kel was a revelation. This was how kissing was supposed to feel. Her lips had been so soft and ruby red, stained from the claret she had consumed. It had lasted only seconds, but to Dom it was the most perfect kiss he could have ever imagined. It had felt so right.

As he walked away he had turned and bowed to her, the perfect example of a well bred noble. The confusion in her eyes made him blow that kiss, and with that he had walked away.

For two months he thought of her. Not all the time, but when he lay down to sleep or when there was a lull in campfire gossip his thoughts were full of her.

Ridding into New Hope was the happiest and scariest day of his life. He had watched her, seeing if she reacted differently to him. When she had treated him as she always had he began to doubt his feelings. In all his daydreaming and musings it had never occurred to him that Kel did not feel the same way as he did.

He had gone to her on the fourth night of his stay. She was alone on the wall that held her village. They had talked, that he could remember. It was what they had conversed about that had eluded him. All he had been able to think about was the way she tucked her hair behind her ears when it fell onto her face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen

He had kissed her again that night. Under a full moon, with dawn still four hours away. It was then he had fallen, fallen hook, line and sinker for her.

From that moment they had become involved. They were not courting. Courting was what you did to ladies with dowries and dreams of marring well. What he and Kel did was different.

They saw each other when they could. He had his work and so did she, but the times that spent together were the happiest Dom had ever spent. Simple games of chess or rides through the royal forest were the highlights of his life that kept Dom through his long absences from her. She could best him with a sword and make him laugh. She held his heart.

The first time they had made love almost tore his heart in two. She had been so timid, so nervous, so unlike his Kel. He had been so afraid to hurt her. As he fell asleep, with her back curled into his side he had known what true love was.

Now he was with her again, at Fort Steadfast. The distance between them closed.

As he fell asleep with Kel in his arms he planned how he would tell her. Tell her that he loved her.

_I know this is a bit over the top especially for die hard Dom fans but I need to set up the depth of Dom's feelings for Kel for later chapters…_

_Please (if you have the time or inclination) let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves upon the trees at the back of the Fort were turning shades of yellow and orange. Their colours were a pleasing contrast to the cloudless blue sky above them. Squirrels ran about collecting food for the long winter to come, arguing and chittering amongst themselves. Above ducks and water fowl had begun the long journey north to find warmer nesting grounds and a more constant supply of food. A soft breeze whispered through the grass, bringing the promise of cold winds and snow to come in a few short weeks time. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Since dawn workers had been decorating Fort Steadfast. Garlands of late summer flowers had been hung from the Forts walls. White and gold streamers were strung along a makeshift altar. The altar had been constructed from the same rough wood the buildings inside the Fort were made of. From the kitchens the tantalising aroma of wild pig and baked goose wafted on the breeze. It caused many of the workers to stop and deeply inhale. All were looking forward to the feast that was to follow.

As guests began to take their seats a young Knight dressed in his Fiefs colours of red and gold began to pace in his rooms.

Kel could not help but smile as she watched. _Mayhap, _she thought to herself. H_e looks so excited._

The Knight was grinning; his large brown eyes were wide with delight. It was all Kel could do to make him stand still as she straightened his tunic and made sure the points on his hose were even.

At last a runner came to tell them that it was time. As Kel strode out of the Knight's rooms she could not help but catch a little of his excitement. After all it was not every day you saw one of your best friends married.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kel took her seat in the first row in front of the altar. The Priest dressed in a white and gold robe bid the guests to stand. Soft music began to play. The Bride dressed in a pale pink gown trimmed with pearls, began to walk down the isle. Her father was protectively holding her arm, a slight smile set upon his weathered and scared face. The Knight taking his cue from the priest turned to stare at his Bride. If possible the smile upon his face grew.

As the Knight and his Bride stood together the Priest began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Mithros to join together this Man and this Woman in blessed Matrimony; which is an honourable state, instituted by Mithros and The Great Mother Goddess in the Devine Realms, and into which blessed state these two person's present come now to be joined.

Therefore if any man or woman can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

Gravely the Priest surveyed the audience his fierce gaze daring anyone to object. Not a sound was heard from the waiting audience. Even Kel's ever present sparrows did not peep a note.

Still glaring at the crowd before him the Priest continued the ancient rite, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the Day of Judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it."

When neither the Bride nor Groom spoke the Priest pressed on.

"I ask you then Owen of Jesslaw, will thee have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after Mithros's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Turning to his Bride, his brown curls quivering Owen declared, "I will."

The Priest turned to the Bride. "Will you Eloise of Cavall take to have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after Mithros's ordinance in the holy state of Matrimony? Will you love him, and comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Eloise, her smile matching that of her groom answered. "I will."

Taking both Owen's and Eloise's hand the Priest joined them together. "Let this seal never be broken. May light always guide you. May hardship never be too much to bear. May the love you share today never grow cold."

As one the audience chanted "So mote it be!"

The Priest paused and looked towards Kel. She stood to place into his open hand the two gold rings she had been entrusted with. One had fit neatly around her thumb, the other so small it only just fitted upon the tip of her pinkie finger.

The Priest held the rings above his head and chanted; "Now with Mithros's and The Great Mother's blessing I bid you to give each other these rings as a symbol of the vows you have taken today. What the God's have joined may no mortal break."

As Owen and Eloise placed their rings on each others fingers a cheer swept though the audience. Owen embraced his new wife and pressed his lips to hers. Lady Cavall had begun to cry and her Lord was busy blowing his nose into a large handkerchief.

Yuki too was weeping; holding Neal's arm as he gently blotted her tears with his own handkerchief. It amazed Kel how beautiful she still looked. She knew that when she wept it made her eyes puffy and her nose red. As she looked about her she became aware of the large calloused hand gently squeezing her own. She turned to look up at her blue-eyed sergeant. He smiled at her and quickly kissed her lips. Warm currents drifted up Kel's stomach and neck. She could not help it, she was blushing. The way he was looking at her… It was almost enough to make her swoon.

A giggle escaped from her lips. _Swoon, Me. Of all the things, _She thought.

Dom looked at her an eyebrow raised, a question in his blue eyes over her giggle. She shook her head and led him by the hand towards the trestles and benches that held the wedding feast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun settled over the Mountains towards the west, guardsmen lit torches to drive away the shadows cast by the Fort's walls. Clouds heavy and black with rain had begun to appear in the distance, slowing drifting with the now stronger breeze. Without realising, Kel had begun beginning to shiver. Her dress, a blue and cream creation made for her by Lalasa was beautiful and fit her to perfection. However it was not very warm.

"Cold?" a voice whispered into her ear. Dom removed his overcoat and gently laid it upon her bare shoulders_. It the fire light he looked even more handsome_, Kel thought a smile escaping her lips. Softly she kissed him as he enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Kel, will you walk with me a moment?" Dom pulled back from their embrace. "I really need to talk to you, in private."

Kel nodded and began to follow him as he led her behind the infirmary. When they reached the benches that lay on behind the wood building Dom motioned for Kel to sit.

He began to pace, turning every five steps or so. His long fingers were running furrows through his thick hair. Kel well used to the dramatics of her male friends, sat still her face stone. Whatever it was he had to say would come.

Abruptly he stopped and plonked himself beside her. Releasing a long breath he reached into his belt purse and took out a small pouch.

"Kel, you and I we have been together for a while now and it occurred to me that we have never really spoken about what we are doing."

When Kel did not answer he continued. His words were fast, as if rehearsed them many times. "It's just, I really care about you. I care more about you than anyone else. You mean the world to me." With hands that shook ever so slightly he handed the pouch to her.

Slowly Kel undid the tie that held the cloth together. She tipped the bag into her open hand. What was inside made her gasp.

A pair of sapphire earbobs held together with the finest gold twinkled at her in the soft torch light. The sapphires were small teardrops that dangled on the fine gold hooks as she held them. Wordlessly she pushed them into her earlobes. Turning she looked at Dom.

"They're beautiful Dom." Kel's eyes shone. Never in her life had she owned anything so delicate or fine. "I love them."

"Well the thing is," Dom said looking into her eyes, "I was hoping that they were not all you loved?" The question drifted between them.

As the sounds of music and laughter filled the silence around them, Kel looked at Dom. _He wants to know if I love him. _She thought. _God's do I?_ As she stared into the deep blue of his eyes she knew what her answer was.

"Actually", she said her eyes lighting up, "Come to think of it there is something else I love." In a most unKel like manner she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She could feel the tension flow from his body as he pulled her onto his lap, returning her kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(_a few hours later)_

A loud explosion ripped apart the night air. The unmistakable smell of blazebalm drifted down to where Kel and Dom sat. Yells and battle cries rang out. Leaping from their seat, they both ran into the mess that was now the wedding party.

Masked assailants ran through the now ruined gates, slashing at anyone unlucky enough to be in their way. Their long swords were curved with white bone handles. Tables had been overturned as soldiers and Knights fought to push scores of women and children out of harms way.

Lord Wyldon had unsheathed his sword and stood between his wife and one of the intruders. This was one of the first times Kel had seen him engage an enemy. It was a sight to behold. His sword moved with speed and deadly accuracy. The man who had challenged him lay dead in a matter of seconds.

Running towards a knot of men fighting at the front of the fort, Kel reached for her own sword. Her fingers gripped naught but air. Her dress did not have a sword belt. Cursing, she looked about for a weapon. Beside one of the upturned tables lay a kitchen knife. It was not a weapon she would usually use, but for now it would have to do. With the now comforting weight of the knife in her hands Kel stood and took stock of the situation around her.

Small fires raged around as choking black smoke filled the air. Small groups of Knights were engaged in sword fights with upwards of two dozen masked men. Neal and Merric stood back to back paring blows with attackers. Beside them was Yuki, luminous in her pale yellow kimono. She had flicked her deadly _shukusen_ open to catch a sword along its metal ridges.

Owen stood with his bride. His dress sword was held in his hand as he thrust into an enemy's side. From where, Kel could only guess, Eloise had acquired a spear. Expertly she held it, ready to jab at anyone who came near.

All around her came the shouts of men fighting, the howling of the Fort's dogs and the clang of metal upon metal.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw too masked men begin to drag a woman wearing a servant's uniform. They were heading towards the rear of the soldier's barracks. She turned to follow.

As she cautiously moved behind the large wooden building she could hear the maid's struggles. The sound of a hand striking flesh silenced her cries.

Her knife held ready Kel stepped out from behind the barracks. The two men she had followed were dragging the now still form of the maid towards the south gate.

"Now", inquired Kel, the knife held before her, "Where do you two think you're going?" The storm that had been brewing throughout the evening, released a brutal clap of thunder. Forked lightning ripped across the now starless sky.

Startled, the men turned dropping the woman heavily to the ground. Quickly they recovered. Both unsheathed their swords and began moving towards Kel. The men moved liked trained warriors. They took small certain steps, their eyes moving from her face to the knife held loosely in her hands. As they came closer they moved a few feet apart. The muscle above one of the men's arm twitched just as he lunged for Kel. It was all the warning she needed. Swiftly she moved to one side, bringing her elbow up into her attackers face. The sound of breaking bone and cartilage filled her ears as he fell to his knees, clutching the ruin that was his nose and cheekbone. The second assailant swung his sword down towards her left shoulder. She blocked it with the knife, the muscles in her arm straining. Kicking out she struck him in the muscle above his knee, causing him to stumble and fall. Using the handle of the knife she struck him on the temple. His eyes fluttered once before closing.

Panting, she turned to see five other masked men advancing towards her. She began to back up, seeking the wall of the Fort to cover her back.

Through her sweat soaked fringe, Kel stood staring at the men who approached her. They held blood stained swords. One bore a shallow gash to his right arm that bled sluggishly. Five feet away from her they stopped. The one in the middle held up a gloved hand. A sickly green glow began to emanate from his palm.

It was then Kel noticed that he did not carry a sword or weapon of any kind. As much as she tried Kel could not look away from the glowing hand. _Mage _she thought, her body now paralysed. The Mage's green light began to stretch towards Kel. She fought, every inch of her body strained to move or call out. As the vile light enveloped her body, Kel felt her strength being leeched from her body. Nausea swept through her, the contents of her stomach revolting against the magic that now surrounded her. Kel's eyes began to loose focus. The ground beneath her started to pitch and sway. As she fell forward, strong hands caught her. Fighting to stay conscious, the last thing she saw was the Mage's hand still glowing with its foul green light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A very long chapter I know, but I wanted some action as well as fluff. Of course all feedback is much appreciated. Even you, LaneTechFreshie someone has to make sure I at least try to spell and grammar check my work :). Oh I adapted the wedding bits from an account of English medieval wedding ceremony. It just seemed to fit. Hope you like._


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter will be part Dom's POV and part Kel. I don't know how effective it will be but it makes sense to me._

_Thanks so much to all who reviewed. _

DOM

When Dom first heard the explosion he had been confused. Then when he smelt the blazebalm he had realised that the Fort was under attack.

Kel had been quicker than him. She had run ahead, towards the now smouldering gates. He, seeing his men defending themselves against four masked assailants had sprinted toward them.

Dom was a fierce fighter. Years training with the Own and countless battles had made him both efficient and deadly. The enemy not realising he had come from behind them were caught by surprise when he tackled one to the ground. He then rose, flipping himself to his feet to punch another squarely in the jaw. The arrow fletched with a goose feather, caught him in the muscle of his thigh.

Grimly he broke of the point just below the shaft. He then pulled it free. Tearing the hem off his tunic he used it as a bandage. While he tended to his wound his men had fought off the remaining intruders.

Adrenaline now took over. Rousing his men, Dom headed towards the group of Knights who had formed a line in front of the now smouldering altar. Neal and Merric were each busy with an opponent. Their swords traced intricate patterns through the smoke and sparks from nearby fires.

Overhead a mighty clap of thunder sounded. The sky was temporally lit by forked lightning.

The knights, buoyed by the addition of Dom's men, began to push the intruders back. One fell as Merric cut into the muscle above his shoulder, his sword falling uselessly to the ground. Using the tip of his sword Merric then cut his throat.

The intruders were now outnumbered. They began to retreat, heading towards the smouldering gates. As one they turned and fled through the gates. Archers on the wall caught two in their backs, but the rest mounted horses and rode off into the night. Two of Dom's men went to saddle their own mounts, a chase clearly on their minds, but Lord Wyldon ordered them to stop.

"It may be a trap," he rasped. "We will stay, and wait to see if there is another attack."

It began to drizzle. Overhead thunder and lightning continued to split the sky. The drizzle soon became a steady cascade. The ground, churned up from the battle soon turned to mud.

Soldiers took their positions, as a crew helped to build a temporary gate. Dom and his men began taking the wounded towards the infirmary.

As the adrenaline wore off, Dom began to notice a dull throbbing in his thigh. When he looked at his wound he realised that his makeshift bandage was stained red.

_Mother Neal won't like this _he thought.

When he reached the infirmary, the small number of wounded men surprised him.

Neal and another healer worked steadily. Other than a few minor gashes and one badly sprained ankle there were no other injuries. Dom's wound was by far the worst.

When Neal cut away Dom's breeches he hissed in sympathy. The wound was swollen and bled freely. Letting his magic flow into the wound Neal began his tirade.

"Well, that's another letter I have to write to Uncle about you. I swear, every time I write it's because you have gone and got yourself injured. Don't they teach you in the Own that arrows are bad? Soon you will become immune to healings, then where will you be." He continued for a few minutes more. He then wrapped Dom's thigh with a fresh linen bandage.

From outside both men heard Lord Wyldon. "Knights, soldiers, report." The rain how now eased. It was a late summer storm, all fury and fuss, but over quickly. A soft mist now hung above the Fort.

Leaning on Neal's shoulder for support Dom made his way towards the Fort's commander.

Tobe, useful as ever, was passing cups of water to the men who had gathered at Wyldon's command.

_Kel was lucky to find him,_ Dom thought. It was then Dom realised Kel was not standing with the other Knights. _It was unlike Kel not to come when Wyldon summoned, _he mused. Catching the older Knights eye, he realised that Wyldon was looking for Kel as well.

The first stirrings of unease began to twist in Dom's gut. Letting go of Neal he began to hobble in the direction he had last seen Kel go. The ground was soft, spotted with shallow puddles here and there. It made walking difficult, combined with the healing he had just received Dom began to sweat. Small beads of perspiration fromed on his brow and his tunic soon became damp.

He reached the barracks's. Leaning on the rough wood wall, he took two deep breaths to steady himself. He leg began to throb again. Moving so much had caused the bleeding to start anew. Stumbling, he almost fell as he made his way to the rear of the barracks.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw two men, both adorned in black, lying on the ground. One clutched his face as blood dripped between his fingers. The other lay on his side, unconscious, but other wise uninjured. A woman, wearing a servant's uniform lay just beyond them.

As he stood Neal, Merric, Owen and Wyldon caught up to him. Merric strode over to the bleeding man. Hauling him to his feet by his tunic he slammed the man against the wall of the Fort. Stunned, the man only peered out of half shut eyes at the furious Knight.

Neal hurried to the woman. Using smelling salts from his belt pouch he supported her head, waving the vial under her nose. Coughing, her eyes watering she awoke. As her eyes focused she began to tremble. Wide eyed she looked from the Knights to the two men, one still upon his side, the other held to the Fort wall by his throat courtesy of Merric. A large purple bruise shaped like a hand was darkening on her face.

As Neal helped her to stand, Lord Wyldon approached. Stooping, he placed his large hand upon her arm. In a voice far gentler than he had ever used with the pages he spoke. "Mistress are you hurt? Can you tell us what happened?"

The woman slowly shook her head seeming to need a moment to recount what had occurred. As Wyldon continued to hold her arm she straightened her back her stance became firmer. "My Lord, I am unhurt, aside from the bruise I can feel upon my cheek. The two men here grabbed me and dragged me here. I fought, just as you trained us to."

Owen moved the man on the ground to his back; long furrows down his arm were evidence of the maid's defence of herself.

"They were strong though", As she spoke, her voice no longer trembled. "I'm sorry I naught remember anything after that."

"Are you able to go to the infirmary on you own?" Wyldon asked.

Nodding yes she curtsied and left the men.

Owen pulled the other man to his feet, pushing him against the wall alongside Merric's quarry.

"Queenscove", Wyldon barked. 'Wake him up." He indicated the man held in Owen's grip.

Neal waved the salts under the man's nose. Coughing he awoke. He struggled against Owen's hold, but the young Knight held him firm.

When he realised his struggles were fruitless, the man settled for spitting in the direction of Neal and leering at the waiting men.

"Who are you?" Wyldon spoke, his tone icy. "What was the point of your little attack? Who sent you?"

The man just continued to sneer, revealing black teeth and crimson gums.

It was more than Dom could stand.

He lunged at the man, pushing Owen aside. His hands wrapped around the man's throat.

"Where is she?" Dom's snarled. "Answer me, or god's help me I will make your last breath a painful one."

Dom's eyes were now a midnight blue. His face twisted with anger. His body trembled with the effort of not killing the man in front of him with his bare hands.

Owen pulled Dom away. The man rubbed his throat, shooting venomous looks towards Dom.

'I'll tell ye, though it'll do no good", he spoke with a thick accent. "The Master wanted a quiet word with your girly Knight, so he says."

"Master? What Master?" Wyldon demanded. "Who is it you speak of?"

As the man opened his mouth to answer his eyes widened in shock. A thin dribble of blood trickled first from his lips, then his nose. In seconds he was dead.

The man Merric held suffered a similar fate. Disgusted Merric let him fall to the ground.

Neal let his magic flow over the men. His green light sparkled and crackled. Lowering his hand he commented "Death charm."

Dom,suddenly exhausted fell to his knees. His threw out one arm to steady himself. A small flash of pain erupted from his right palm. Cursing he grasped what had pricked him. In his hand lay a small sapphire earbob.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KEL 

The first thing Kel became aware of was the dryness in her throat. No moisture seemed to be available and the act of swallowing was painful. Blinking she opened her eyes. The reality of her situation began to sink in.

Her arms were secured above her head. Craning her neck she could dimly see a wooden beam, black with age, about two feet above her bound wrists. Her back was against a cold, stone wall. The stone was roughly cut, with small ledges and bumps that dug painfully into her aching back. Looking down she saw that her feet were bare. The slippers she had worn were gone. The hem of her gown was stained with mud and grime.

_God's where am I, _her inner voice held a twinge of panic.

Forcing herself to swallow, she began to inspect her surroundings. A cheap torch, held in a scone on the far wall lit the room. The smell of animal fat wafted from the spluttering flame and thick black smoke.

A set of stone stairs stood to her left. From her position she could not see what they led to.

The floor was hard packed earth. A few empty wine skins and some burlap sacks were pilled into a corner.

Panic was now circling Kel. Bitting the inside of her lip until she bled Kel willed herself to stay calm. _It will do you no good to tremble and wail. _She told herself. _Be calm, a lake without a stone to ripple its surface._ Breathing deeply she pushed the panic deep into her mind till she had it under control.

A noise from the stairs caused her to tense. A pair of polished ridding boots came into view. The wooden heels of the boots tapped sharply upon the worn stone of the stair. A pair of navy breeches was next, then the torso and head of a man.

It took Kel a moment to recognise the man standing before her. His face, stripped of boyhood fat was lean and cruel. Dark shoulder length hair was held in a firm horsetail, tied with a strip of leather. Grey cold eyes stared at her as a wide smile broke upon his thin colourless lips.

"Vinson?" she asked. Her tone was not fearful only confused. _What in Mithros' name is going on?_

"Confused are we?" he jeered. "I wager you never though you would see me again."

Wordlessly she stared at him. Questions were flooding her thoughts, but she remained silent.

"Not going to beg me to let you go?" He simpered moving his head closer to hers. "Ask for my help? "No I thought not."

He turned his back to her. When he spoke next his tone was that of a co-conspirator to another. "I have been watching you for a long time now you know. I heard all about your Knighthood, you posting at the refugee camp, 'Haven' wasn't it? Your little jaunt across the river? Such great deeds, all those people saved. 'Protector of the Small', that's what they call you isn't it?"

As he turned the slap that caught her cheek took Kel by surprise. The calm, almost friendly Vinsion was gone. Spittle welled at the corner of his mouth. His eyes flashed with rage.

"You get to be a hero. You the Yamini Lump. No better than you should be, a slut, a viper in the nest." His words echoed from the stone walls. His fists were clenched balls. His face now centimetres from Kel's.

Viciously her backhanded her. Still she did not make a sound. Shock had taken over. Even if she had wanted to speak she did not think she would have been able.

This seemed to anger him more. His voice rose. "Because of you I am nothing, an embarrassment to my family. I am without title or wealth. My dreams of Knighthood taken." His words were like venom, spewing from his mouth.

_He is insane_ she thought as she looked at his now red face.

"You dare not answer because of your guilt!" Vinson began to pace. "If not for you I would be a Knight. I would be spoken of for my heroic deeds. It would be me the peasants write ballads for. You changed everything. You altered how it should be. **IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

As he ranted Kel saw the fist coming towards her. She was unable to move as he punched her first in the stomach, then in the ribs.

She let her body go slack as his fists rained down upon her body.

When he was spent, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Without looking back he walked to the stairs.

Kel heard the sound of a door closing. She was alone once more.

Please review and let me know what you think…

Many thanks

Jocat


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much to my reviewers. The responses to my last chapter came thick and very fast! I was most excited when I opened my inbox.

KEL

When Kel awoke her situation had not improved. Her bottom lip was split and her left eye was almost closed. She could feel a sharp pain in her side every time she drew a breath. _Cracked or broken ribs_ she thought. Her hands were a mass of pins and needles. Grimacing she tried to flex her fingers. Focusing her eyes she was horrified to see Vinson sitting on the steps. He was watching her.

In the torchlight his features were distorted by shadows. To Kel his face no longer looked human. He had become a parody of a man, eyes too bright, and mouth too wide. Standing slowly he stretched. It seemed he had been sitting, not moving for some time. Walking towards her a smile crept from the corners of his mouth. As he came closer Kel could see that his eyes were cold despite the grin upon his lips.

He looked her up and down, a hunter critiquing his quarry.

In his hand he held a wine skin. Kel could smell the sweet tang of merlot. She could see his lips and teeth were stained crimson. He had been drinking.

Tilting his head he raised the skin to his mouth, his eyes never left hers. Before he drank he hesitated. "Oh what a poor host I am." His tone was apologetic. "I daresay you would like a refreshment." He held the skin to Kel lips.

Kel drank; there was little else she could do. The sweet liquor took away the dryness in her mouth and cleared the blood from her pallet. Small rivers of wine travelled down her chin.

When she had drunk her fill he took the skin and drank deeply. Soon it was empty. Balling it in his fist he threw it into the far corner. He wiped a hand across his mouth and stood, arms folded across his chest.

"It has been such a long time since my Ordeal. I imagine you have not though of me much since then. Joren's," he paused searching for the right word, "demise somewhat overshadowed what happened to me." He stared at Kel waiting for her to comment.

She remained silent, unsure of what to say.

When she did not speak he continued. "It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened. My family housed me for a time, but my father could not bear to look at me. He never said so, but I knew what he was thinking. I had brought shame on my family. I was the first in a long line to not receive my Shield. My mother too was disappointed. She took to blaming the progressives. She convinced herself that it was their fault. Only I knew the truth. It was you." He was no longer looking at Kel.

"As soon as the Chamber released me, I left Tortall. My father's advisor bought me a passage to Carthak. Interesting place Carthak, I found it suited my tastes exactly. I acquired work there easily. There is much money to be made from slaves, especially young female slaves."

Kel closed her eyes. Unpleasant images sprang to her mind as she pictured Vinson's dealings with he had been witness to his treatment of pages and female servants years before.

"You know it takes quite a lot to break in some slaves. I must admit I did relish that part of the work. It took me a long time to perfect my technique. But it was worth it. Buyers told me my slaves were much more cooperative than others they had bought."

His words caused Kel to shudder.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the spilt wine from Kel's chin. The action was so gentle it took her by surprise.

"I was almost happy there until the arrival of the new Empress. She began to build schools for the whelps of slaves. My buyers began to dry up. There was talk of outlawing slavery. I only saw her once. She and the Emperor rode through the town I was living in. Sitting on her horse she reminded me of you. So self-righteous, judging me. Turing her pretty little nose up at the likes of me. It was then I decided I would have to come back. Your shadow seemed to be following me."

He began to run his finger through his hair. Smoothing over imagined lumps and knots.

"You know good spies are plentiful, though never cheap. All it took was a few gold coins and I learned all about you. First came the stories of your heroic deeds. Very entertaining but not what I really wanted to know. I wanted to know about you. Your friends and your servants. Those who admired you and those who despised you. I found out about them all. Every detail of your life was reported to me. I looked forward to my weekly reports. I used to sit reading them at night. I would make a ritual of it. My information was so accurate I even knew the colour of the dress you would be wearing for Wyldon's daughter's wedding."

He stood centimetres from her, his eyes revealing nothing.

Slowly he reached up to her hands and separated her left pointer finger from the others. He rubbed his thumb along its calloused length. Without warning he snapped the digit back causing it to break with an audible snap.

Kel yelped in pain. Sweat broke out on her brow.

Vinson stepped back, a low chuckle escaping his lips. "I was worried that the Chamber may still hold me. Last night was such fun. I had hoped that it was not to be a one off. It seems my curse has most certainty been lifted"

What Kel saw next caused bile rise to the back of her throat.

Vinson unlaced his breeches and stepped toward her.

Kel kicked out, but he was ready for her. Using his hips he pinned her to the wall. His fingers fumbled with her skirt. Kel heard the delicate material rip. Foul breath rose in waves around her making her choke and gasp. As his hands reached for her breasts, Kel began to push her body away from the wall, seeking any advantage.

Reaching back Vinson slapped her across the face. The sound echoing in the small room made him hesitate. Breathing heavily he stepped back. He began to laugh. It was the worst sound Kel had ever heard. On and on it went. He laughed so long and hard it seemed to wind him. Bending he placed his hands on his knees, breathing deeply.

Leaning against the wall beside her he murmured softly, "I had not meant to get so carried away so quickly. After all we have all the time in the world."

Without looking back he climbed the steps. The doors at the top of the stairs slammed shut leaving Kel on her own once more.

It was then Kel allowed herself the luxury of tears.

DOM

Waiting and sitting were not Dom's strong suits. His shoulders were tense with worry and a small vein pulsed above his left eye. He still wore the stained tunic from the night before. His injured leg was stretched out before him. Every now and then he absently ran his hand over the wound. His eyes held none of their usual good humour.

Refusing breakfast he had sat on the infirmaries steps. Neal and Yuki had joined him as the sky changed from grey to pink.

Trackers had been sent out at first light, but the rain had removed any evidence of Kel's kidnapping. They had returned despondent.

All around workers cleared away the sodden remains of the feast from the night before. The bodies of the dead intruders had been carted away. They were to be buried in unmarked graves.

In frustration Dom tried to stand. His injured leg shuddered under his weight. Leaning on the wooden rail for support he breathed deeply.

Neal and Yuki stood with him.

"I can't just sit here and wait," his voice cracked. "There must be something we can do!"

Without waiting for an answer he hobbled towards the stables.

Workers and soldiers parted the way before him. Everyone who resided in the Fort knew of his relationship with the Lady Knight. No one tried to stop him. The grief on his face was to raw to try to soften with words or condolences.

The stables were quiet. Only the soft snorts and shuffles of the horses broke the silence. Finding an empty stall he collapsed on the sweet smelling hay. Grief overwhelmed him.

He did not know how long he had been sitting when the sound of tack been removed from the far wall roused him. A soft voice too quiet to discern spoke to each of the horses. Cautiously Dom moved to the door of the stall. He gently opened the door and looked out.

In a way the sight of Tobe entering Peachblossom's stall was no surprise. Tobe loved Kel not only as a friend but as the mother he never had. She had taken him from a cruel master and given him a chance at a new life. She worried about him, scolded him, and insured he washed at least once a week. Her disappearance would have affected him deeply.

Dom could now hear him discussing the situation with the cantankerous gelding. "They took her. Right from under our noses, she was snatched. Them tracker dogs don't know nothing. I bet you can find her." He spoke to the horse as if he were speaking to a peer. Peachblossom who generally bit anyone who entered his stall just seemed to be listening. His only movement was a flick of his ears. Kel had told Dom that Tobe had horse magic and Dom assumed that his was part of his gift.

Still talking to the enormous horse Tobe fitted on his saddle. So intent on his task he did not notice when Dom stepped out from his stall.

Peachbloosm, used to his mistress' mate only blinked.

"Now lad, where do you think you are going?" Dom spoke softly as not to startle the boy.

Tobe to his credit did not even flinch. "Smudge told me you was here," he said gesturing to the specked pony in the first stall. "Where I am going, well that's up to Peachblossom."

He spoke with such conviction Dom felt the tiniest flicker of hope in his chest. Tobe and Peachblossom had proved themselves before. In their ability he had no doubt. Without thinking he began to saddle his own horse.

As they left through the bolthole Diane the Wildmage had insisted be made, he sent a prayer to any listening gods. _Let me find her. I will never ask for another thing. Just let me fine my Kel._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks once again to all those who took the time to review. LTF (you know who you are) thanks heaps lots many for helping me fix up my mistakes.

KEL

For Kel time had lost all meaning. Her ever-diligent stomach told her it had been some time since she had eaten, but she could not be sure if it was day or night.

A cut on her arm was red and angry looking. Small red spider webs came from its centre. The poison from the infection made it difficult for Kel to concentrate. All of the colour seemed to have seeped out of the room. Shadows became larger than normal. Sounds magnified to unbearable levels or became so soft she had to strain to hear them.

All Kel wanted to do was sleep. At times her eyes felt so weary she felt sure that blissful slumber would soon envelop her. But each time her eyelids began to close she jerked to wakefulness. Her body, tense with fear would not let her rest.

Vinson had returned many times. A pattern formed. First would be conversation. Pleasant chit chat. She never spoke; he did not seem to mind. Then he would begin his litany of accusations. She was the crux of all his problems. She had caused Joren's death. She was a common whore. The themes never varied. His breath, laced with the pungent odour of stale liquor filled her senses. It made her stomach heave and her eyes sting. He would pause catching his breath. Then the beatings would begin. His fists and feet beat a vicious tattoo upon her flesh. When he tired he would climb the stairs, never once looking back.

When Kel heard the now familiar sound of his boots upon the stair, she willed her eyes to meet his. As she tried to raise her head the room began to spin. A fog invaded her eyes distorting the images before her. When Vinson spoke his voice seemed far off. It was as if he was yelling to her from a mile away instead of the few feet that separated them.

She felt his fingers cup her chin. A hand slid down her bruised and torn flesh, stopping briefly at her breast. She could not be sure, but a soft chuckle seemed to fill the air. She could feel the heat from his body centimetres from hers. When he began to speak it was not in a voice he had used before. The sound of his voice oozed into her mind.

"My dear, dear girl. All the fight seems to have left you. It won't be long now. Funny, I have enjoyed our time together so much. You know this holiday has done me the world of good. Perhaps I will stay in Tortall for a while longer. Extend my stay. Maybe I could catch up with some of my other old friends. Hmmm, let me see. There is a pretty little seamstress in the Capital I would love to meet up with again. Last time we met she was so playful. I bet she would enjoy seeing me again. We could go for a little walk late one evening. Does she still smell as sweet as I remember?"

Kel tried to move; to make him stop talking but her body would not obey her.

"After that I think I would love to see one of those pretty Yamani ladies again. Queenscove married one did he not? Yuki is her name I believe; I imagine she is as pretty as her name. I understand these foreign girls are a little feisty. I do so love a challenge."

Kel's head swam with the effort to speak. Her lips were swollen and cracked. All that emerged from her throat was a soft croak.

"What was that my dear. Stormwing got your tongue? His voice was teasing. "Who else would I like to spend some time with? I know. What about those children you went to all that trouble across the border for. I could bring them sweets. Have my men tell them bedtime stories. Perhaps take them on a little holiday. Carthak is beautiful this time of year you know. The slave pens of Zarnecki are a sight to behold."

"No!" Kel voice was barely a whisper.

"You will have to be louder than that my dear girl. What is it you are trying to say? Vinson his voice full of mock concern leaned closer toward her.

"No", she repeated.

"Who do you think will stop me? After all I got to you did I not. The famous Lady Knight was no challenge to me."

Kel could feel the tears of despair trickling down her cheeks.

"Now the tears start. Gods, all women are the same. No threats, no murderous insults. No curses upon my children's children. Just tears. I might have known. You were never fit to live in a Knight's world. Underneath it all you are just a weak, pathetic woman. They always cry you know." As he spoke he took a small dagger from his belt. Grasping the rope that tied Kel's hands he cut through the rough hemp twine.

Kel fell to the ground. A small cloud of dust rose, caking her many wounds with dirt and grit.

"Go on beg for you life. Beg for the lives of you friends. BEG ME!" He was ranting. Spittle flew from his mouth. His face twisted with fury.

Kel flinched as he paced around her. Her aching limbs screamed in protest as she curled herself into a ball.

His hands found her shoulders. Roughly he pulled her to a sitting position.

"All you have to do is beg and it will all be over. Just beg me for pain to stop. Beg me for the lives of those you hold dear. Just a few little words and it will all stop." He griped her arms. "If you do not I will hunt then all down. Every person you love will feel my fury. What I have done to you is nothing compared to what I have planned for them."

Slowly Kel opened her eyes. It was so tempting. All she had to do was say a few little words and it would stop. She looked into is eyes. Cold and empty, they stared at her. She had no doubt he would carry out his threats.

As she spoke she felt something inside her break. "Please. I am begging you. Please."

It was such a small word, please. A common courtesy one used a hundred times a day. The taste of it was bitter in her mouth.

Vinson satisfied, let her drop to the ground once again.

Kel rolled to her side. No more tears came. All that was left was relief that it would soon be over.

DOM

Dom and Tobe had been riding for the better part of the afternoon. The sun had passed over them taking its heat and light as it set beyond the distant mountains. A chill filled the air. Winter was indeed near. The hour was not late, but already shadows loomed dark and long.

Dom was agitated. To him their pace was too slow. But Peachblossom would not be hurried. When he ridden alongside the gelding and suggested that Tobe hurry him up he only just avoided being bitten. After that he had kept his opinion of the pace to himself.

As they had left the Fort some hours before, the cankerous gelding had paused. Like a hound he had dropped his head to the ground and inhaled deeply. Snorting he had raised his nose, flicked back his ears and set off. Now and then he would pause to sniff the air about him. Once he had hacked audibly and blown a large amount of green horse phlegm onto a small mound. Grumbling as only Peachblossom could, he had retraced his steps for some time and taken a new path. There had been no other course changes.

As a brisk wind swept through the wood that bordered the road, they came to a small stream. Dom judged they had ridden about twenty kilometres, though he could not be sure.

Tobe dismounted Peachblossom and led him to the water. Dom, taking the cue did the same.

Wordlessly man and boy stood together. A tawny owl hooted in the tree on the other side of the stream.

"We 'ave to stop soon, ere is as good as any", Tobe said. "Peachblossom needs rest and by the looks of it ye do to."

Dom thought he had been hiding his fatigue well. Smiling slightly he realised that Tobe had seen through his bravado. He had not rested since his healing and the jarring caused by their ride had caused his leg to ache. The effort to stay on his horse had taken more out of him than he had realised.

Tobe tethered the two horses beneath the dark green leaves of an old fir tree. He then began to gather kindling for a fire.

Favouring his injured leg Dom took their packs and plonked them down in a small clearing. As Tobe lit a modest fire and fetched water for tea, Dom could do nothing but think.

While he had been riding the strain of staying upright had left him little time to ponder what he and Tobe were trying to do. Now as he sat and drank the tea the boy had brewed, Dom began to really think about what they were doing.

"We will find her you know." Tobe broke the silence between them. His voice was full of certainty. "We will find her. Beat the horse dung out of who it was that took her and string em up. Then we will take her home. She'll tell me to have a wash and go all-gooey eyed over you. You'll see. Them that's took her don't stand a chance. You, Peachblossom and me we are going to find her. "

Dom stood and moved to sit next to the boy. After pausing for a second he put his arm around Tobe's thin shoulders, grasping him in a one armed hug. He felt the silent sobs that racked Tobe's frame.

"I'm not crying", Tobe snuffled wiping a grimy had across his face. Dom felt his own cheeks dampen.

"Neither am I", he said quietly.

Exhausted Tobe curled up next to Dom. After a time Dom could hear his soft snores. As he stared into the dying embers of the fire Dom prayed that Tobe was right. _They had to find Kel. What would either of them do without her? _


	8. Chapter 8

**A very big thankyou to anyone who has taken the time to review.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** I do know what you mean about characters changing after a traumatic experience. I will try not to let Kel change too much!

**Alanna99:** I promise it will not all be doom and gloom. Bear with me.

**lanetechfreshie:** I love Peachblossom too. Thanks for the huge review. You must admit my grammar is getting better!

**Oirishgoddess:** Please don't cry. That can't be very good for your keyboard!

**theknightofkonaha:** Thanks for the review. Blame **lanetechfreshie** for the suspense, she told me not to post my chapters too often. (Please don't blame her too much; she always gives me good reviews)

**Luna Dust:** Thank you thank you thank you.

**domslove:**Thanks heaps many

**klutzyspaz: **Sorry about my reply to your review. You got me on a very bad day. I was a little tired and emotional – I appreciate you review and hope you like the next chapter. Sorry again if I was a little testy.

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007:** They are on their way (Yay Dom and Tobe)

**Acanthopis:** Explosions are messy, fun to watch, but messy. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 8

DOM

When Dom awoke, he was stiff and cold. Well truth be told, he was mostly cold. His head and neck were uncomfortably warm and damp. Peachblossom had decided it was time to move. He had pulled from his tether and was now standing behind Dom. His hot breath, a mixture of hay and grass enveloped Dom as he struggled to stand up.

Gingerly he tested his injured leg. The healing seemed to have taken effect. He felt no pain, just a little tenderness where the arrow had pierced his leg. Stretching, he looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the half light.

The night was still dark. All around night creatures were busy with their work. Looking at the wanning autumn moon, Dom judged it to be two hours before dawn. Walking to the stream he splashed the frigid water on his face. Now fully awake he shook the water from his hair and walked to his horse.

Tobe banked what was left of their small fire. Without speaking they both mounted their horses. With Peachblossom leading they set off.

KEL

It took Kel a few moments to realise that she was not dead. At least she assumed she was not dead. From what she had been told of the Realms of the Dead, she had a sneaky suspicion she was not there.

Her first clue was the pain. Every centimetre of her frame hurt. Even breathing caused flashes of pain to her chest. _If I were dead_ she had thought _surely I would not be in pain._

Next were the voices. _Men_, she guessed. They spoke common, but with an accent she could not place. They seemed to be arguing. Kel could care less what their disagreement was about. All she wanted to do was return to the place where there was no pain. The place she had been before these men had woken her.

It then occurred to Kel that she was moving. Soft bumps and sways alerted her to the fact she was in a cart of some sort. She could hear the steady beat of horse hooves hitting earth.

After a time the cart stopped. The men began to argue again. It surprised Kel that she did not care what they were saying. Years of being the object of court gossip had made her very aware of what was said around her. Especially if it was about her and what she had supposedly done. Still the men's words became clearer as they got closer to her.

"I lifted 'er on. Now you, ye great lump of horse dung can lifts 'er off."

Kel heard a grumbled reply. Then felt one man climb up onto the cart.

Roughly she was dragged by her shoulders along the wooden floor of the cart. Too weak to move, her head flopped to one side. As her feet hit the edge of the cart, one of the men swore, "Hag, Mother and Mithross, she's 'eavy."

With that Kel felt herself being dropped to the ground. Searing pain rippled through her bruised and battered body. She moaned quietly.

"Shhhh. Did ye hear 'er?" One of the men spoke. "I thought she was dead for sure."

"Nay, did ye not hear the master? Him wants 'er alive like. Wants 'er found." The other man spoke as they walked to the front of the cart.

As Kel drifted back into the place between the living and the dead, the sound of the cart rolling away pounded in her ears.

DOM

As Dom and Tobe rode, the soft grey of dawn welcomed them. Already Dom could tell that it was to be a beautiful day. A soft breeze tugged at his tunic and the temperature while cool, held no bite.

He judged them to be about thirty-five kilometres from Fort Steadfast. Peachblossom had settled on a North-East course that followed a little used trading track. They had left the cover of the woods and open plains spread out to their left. On the right Dom could see cattle and sheep grazing. The fences that lined the track were ramshackle, with many panels rotting or missing altogether.

Tobe leaned over to pass him an oatcake. The thought of food held little appeal for Dom, but years ridding with the Own had taught him the value of never passing up food when it was offered.

"Thank you," he muttered between mouthfuls. Tobe smiled in response.

After a time they came to a cross road. Where a sign once stood was a splintered log. In the distance Dom could see a farm house. No smoke rose from its chimney, and he could detect no signs of life. It was there Peachblossom halted.

First the gelding looked left. Then snorting he turned right.

_I must be mad,_ Dom thought as he turned his own mare to follow Peachblossom.

As if he had heard his thoughts Tobe turned around and spoke. "Trust Peachblossom. He wants to find her just as much as we do. I don't trust many things, but this horse, well I trust 'im and he says he can find her."

Seeing the hope and absolute certainty on Tobe's face was enough for Dom.

"I trust Peachblossom and you. I just want to find her, that's all." Dom said.

After a few hours, Dom and Tobe stopped to rest their mounts. The day had become warm, but not unpleasantly so. They had passed a few more farm houses, but had only seen one man tilling his fields. No one passed them, but the track was well kept and had had lots of recent use.

As they sat in the shade of a tree, Dom heard the sound of a cart coming from over the rise before them. As it drew closer he stood to greet the driver and to ask where the next village or town lay.

Blinking into the noonday sun he saw not one, but two men. They were atop a farm cart, pulled by a old, mangy chestnut mare.

As the cart slowed Dom approached the man on the left. "Good day to you both…"

From behind him Peachblossom snorted angrily and roughly edged past Dom. The horse buried his head in the back of the cart, pushing a pile of burlap sacking aside. His eyes began to roll as he leaned his impressive bulk against the cart to delve deeper into its contents. As Tobe moved to calm the gelding down Peachblossom attacked. His teeth clasped the first man's shirt collar. Pulling, the horse dragged the man to the ground and moved to trample him. It took all of Dom's and Tobe's combined strength to drag him back. Peachblossom far from placated, continued to stamp and snort. He was clearly agitated.

The man scrambled back to the relative safety of the cart. His dark features were now deathly pale. His voice shook as he spoke. "Ye monster of a 'orse nearly killed me it did. It should be chopped up for dog meat. What is you playing at letting that beast loose?"

"I am terribly sorry. I have no idea what is wrong with him. Are you hurt?" Dom spoke to the man.

As he continued to apologise for Peachblossom's behaviour Tobe, unseen by the two men climbed into the back of the cart. Looking back once at Peachblossom the youth pushed aside the burlap sacking that covered the carts base. He bent to examine the rough wood. When he finished his examination he slowly pulled the small hunting knife his mistress has given him from his belt. Before Dom or the men had time to react, he held the knife to the second man's throat. Peachblossom taking his cue from the boy, advanced on his original victim, ears flat and teeth barred.

"Mithross, Tobe, what in the world…." Dom began.

"She was here", was Tobe's reply as he pressed the knife point into the man's neck as he squirmed. "Peachblossom could smell her in the back of the cart. He told me to 'ave a peek." He stopped his words choking in his throat. "There's blood. A whole mess of it back here."

"What?" Dom moved quickly to the back of the cart to peer over the edge. There was no doubt. It was blood. "Are you and Peachblossom sure it Kel's?"

"Peachblossom says so. He should know. My Lady has bled often enough around him in combat. If anyone knows what she smells like it would be him." Tobe's knife pierced the man's skin. A small trickle of blood flowed down his neck.

Dom rounded on the two men. His blue eyes were near black with anger. One hand rested upon the hilt of his sword. The other was clenched firmly to stop it from shaking.

"Where is she?" The words were calm and direct. Only those who knew Dom well enough to have seen him angry would have been able to detect the fury in his voice.

"I 'as no idea what you are talking ab….." started the man Peachblossom threatened. His answer drifted to silence as Dom withdrew his sword and levelled at the man's heart.

"Now tell me or mayhap you will not live to draw another breath." Dom snarled.

Nervously, eyeing both the sword and Peachblossom the man began to stutter. "We are just doing as we are told. Our job is just transport. Nothin' more. Nothin' less. I have to earn me coppers where I can. Beggars can't be choosers ye know."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dom bellowed. His sword was now pressed to the man's shirt.

"Back down the road there. We just did as we were told." It was the second man's turn to answer Dom.

Sickly green smoke surrounded both the men's throats. Tobe stumbled back. In seconds they were both dead.

Without looing back both man and boy mounted their horses.

"Faster", was all Tobe said to Peachblossom as the gelding thundered down the track.

Dom urging his mare to a full gallop was but a mere horse length behind

When Tobe and Peachblossom halted Dom could not work out why. He could see no sign of Kel. He was about to continue on when he saw what had stopped Peachblossom.

Lying on the side of the track was, on closer inspection, not a pile of rags, but a body.

Almost falling from his horse Dom ran to where the body lay. Tobe stumbled down from Peachblossom to join him.

Gently Dom rolled the body over. What he saw made him gasp. It was his Kel. Her face was a mass of bruises and welts. Blood caked on her cheeks and a trickle flowed from her mouth. Leaning down Dom tried hear if she was breathing. For a few excruciating seconds he could hear nothing. Then so softly he almost missed it, he heard her draw a breath.

"She's alive", he said. "But I'm not sure for how long. We have to get back to Fort Steadfast. We need to get her to a healer. Do you think Peachblossom will take her weight and mine? My horse is strong but I think together we would be too heavy for her."

"Peachblossom says get on", said Tobe as he mounted Dom's mare.

As smoothly as he could Dom picked up Kel. Holding her tightly with one arm he mounted a very still Peachblossom.

Without waiting for a command the massive gelding took off. Grimly Dom held on. _We've got her. _He thought _Please let it be enough. God's let it be enough._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The night guardsman at Fort Steadfast had just called the midnight hour when a frantic call came from the front gate.

"Who goes there?" Called the gateman, his weapon held firmly in his hand.

"Domitan of Masbolle", Dom called back. "Let us in, we have the Lady Knight and she needs a healer!"

At one the gates swung open to admit the two riders. A runner ran to inform Lord Wyldon and awake the healer.

Dom rode straight to the infirmary. Swinging his leg over Peachblossom he jumped from the geldings back. Taking the steps two at a time he ran into the small wooden building. Using his booted foot he kicked open the door.

A small man with greying brown hair rose from a neatly ordered desk. Wordlessly he motioned for Dom to lay Kel down upon a raised pallet. Washing his hands in a barrel of water he stooped to examine her.

"Out", was all he said.

"No I want to stay. I need to stay." Dom moved to stand beside the healer.

"Masbolle", commanded a voice from the doorway. Lord Wyldon stood there arms at his sides. "Wait outside please."

Dom glanced to Kel then back to Wyldon. Slowly he began to walk out of the room. As he moved past the commanding officer, Wyldon clasped his shoulder. "I new you would find her Lad."

Nodding in reply Dom closed the door behind him.

From the barracks Dom could see Neal, Merric and Owen approaching. Neal had pulled on a pair of breeches over his nightshirt and Owen was without boots.

"Well?" Was all Neal could manage.

"I found her, well Tobe and Peachblossom found her actually", said Dom.

"So how is she? Did she tell you who took her?" Owen asked his sleep tousled curls bouncing.

Dom did not reply. He just sat on the steps of the infirmary and put his head in his arms.

Neal sat beside him and clasped Dom's arm. "Tell us", he implored.

Before Dom could reply the door above them opened. Wyldon looked out. "Queenscove, we need you in here now."

Standing Neal climbed the remaining steps. The door was closed firmly behind him.

Merric and Owen sat beside Dom. There was nothing they could do but wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The healer at Fort Steadfast had served Lord Wyldon for many years. During the Immortals War he had treated men with horrific injuries from flesh eating unicorns and spindrens. He was known for his strong stomach and superior healing abilities. But the injuries inflicted upon the Lady Knight were some of the worst he had ever encountered. Worst still, these had not been caused by a creature without humanity, a creature that killed to survive. These injuries had been caused by another human.

He knew the Lady Knight well. After returning from Sacra he had been the one to treat her injuries. When ever she had come to see Lord Wyldon she had made time to visit and enquire after his wife and children. To see her as she was now was painful.

Slowly he began his initial exam. Her left cheekbone was broken and a long cut ran down the right of her face. He could find no teeth broken, but the inside of her cheeks were red and raw as if she had bitten them many times. Her skull was cracked in two places and he could sense some bruising on her brain. Removing what left of her dress and breast band he could see a number of bruises covering the upper part of her torso. Four of her ribs were broken. One had just missed her lung. Three of her vertebrae were cracked and she had extensive bruising to her kidneys. One finger was broken and her wrist supported a fine hairline fracture. A cut upon her arm was severely infected. Fresh cuts opened and bled as he rolled her onto her back once again. There was a large amount of bruising on her stomach and thighs. Her left kneecap was dislocated while her ankles and feet were crisscrossed with cults and welts.

"Well Jovan, what did you find?" Lord Wyldon asked his Healer.

Turning he addressed his Lord. "I need help, please send for Sir Nealan."

Walking briskly Wyldon had fetched Neal.

As Neal walked into the room and viewed the bruised and battered body of his best friend, the colour left his face.

Without speaking he washed his hands and went to stand with the Healer. He sent his green magic over her body and waited for the other Healers' instructions.

As Lord Wyldon watched both men went to work. Slowly Kel's bruises faded and her breathing became easier. When she started to wake Jovan laid his hand over her forehead and let his magic flow freely. The action caused her to fall into an artificial sleep.

The sun rose as the healers attended Kel. Dom and the two Knights' continued their vigil. Others hearing the news that the Lady Knight had been rescued came to sit as well. After tending to the horses he and Dom had ridden, Tobe came to sit as well.

Food was bought, but remained untouched.

As the Gate Watch called the third hour after dawn, Neal and Wyldon emerged from the infirmary. Neal's skin was a sickly shade of grey and his hands shook slightly from exhaustion. The lines between Wyldon's brows were deep and dark circles were visible beneath his deep set eyes.

Dom stood a question in his eyes.

"We have done all we can. Now we must wait", said Neal. "Go and sit with her."

Dom entered the room where Kel lay. A white linen sheet covered her body and a bandage bound her head. Green and yellow bruises on her face were a stark contrast to the white around her.

Reaching under the sheet Dom grasped her hand. Tears fell from his eyes making tracks in the grime from his long frantic ride. _Who ever did this would pay_ he vowed. _They would pay in blood; he would make sure of it._

**Ok ducks, tell me what you think. I believe I have two chapters or so left. Any suggestions or ideas would be appreciated.**

**Cheers Jocat.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks once again for the reviews. I am not really sure how many chapters till the end. I had only planned to do ten. There is still a lot of story left so we shall see.

KEL

When Kel opened her eyes, it was still dark. The only light came from an oil lantern hung above a small wooden table. The air was still and she could feel the soft weight of a blanket across her body. Her lips were dry and she began to think longingly of water. A dull throbbing in her knee and shoulder warned her of pain yet to come.

It would have been easy to fall asleep again if not for the warm weight in her left hand. Turning her head slowly, Kel saw Tobe. As she took in his sleeping, sweat stained face and matted hair, the smell of unwashed boy rose to invade her senses. It was a smell she was all too familiar with. The youth reeked of horse sweat, grime and grease. She squeezed his fingers gently. When this caused no response, she squeezed harder.

Tobe opened his eyes to look up at her. Slowly a grin appeared on his face. White teeth were a stark contrast to the dirt that adorned his features. Without being asked, he fetched a ladle of water and gently dribbled a measure in her mouth.

The liquid roused Kel enough to try to push her self up into a sitting position. Tobe clutched her hand and helped to pull her up. A wave of dizziness washed over her as small black spots filled her vision. Blinking rapidly, Kel began to cough.

The noise caused a man to come to her bedside. Dark circles under his eyes were a testament to the hard work he did. A smile lit his face as he placed his hand upon Kel's forehead. Nodding his approval, he gently gripped her wrist searching for her pulse. Satisfied, he put her hand back on the bed and stepped back.

"Well Lady Kel, I was hopping you would wake this morn." Jovan spoke quietly. Years of tending the sick gave him a practiced bedside manner. He then looked to Tobe. "Now she is awake you must fill your part of our bargain."

Grumbling, Tobe planted a quick kiss upon Kel's cheek, blushed and dashed out of the room.

Answering the question in Kel's eyes Jovan said, "He was to bathe as soon as you woke."

"How long have I been abed?" Kel asked the Healer, smiling slightly at Tobe's retreating back. She accepted a steaming cup of tea from him.

"It has been three days since your first healing." Jovan began to check her bandages. "We were able to control your bleeding and mend your broken bones. The infection in your blood and the internal bleeding took a little longer. Sir Nealan and I worked for many hours. You certainly gave us a scare."

"I don't remember how I came to be here. The last thing I remember……" Kel's voice trailed off unwilling to finish her sentence. Telling anyone what had taken place was more than Kel could bear. The bitter tang of shame was thick on her tongue. "The last thing I remember is the wedding feast."

Jovan looked at Kel searching her face. If he knew she did not tell the truth he gave no sign of it. "It was Domitan with young Tobias that found you and bought you back here. In fact I am surprised that our young Sergeant is not here yet seeing you are awake. He sat by your bedside until a hour ago. My Lord Wyldon insisted he go for a meal and change his clothes." Jovan satisfied with the state of Kel's bandages went to wash his hands.

From outside Kel could hear the sound of running feet. Someone took the stairs outside two at a time and the door to the infirmary swung open.

Pausing Dom stood to stare at Kel.

DOM

Dom had been pulling on a fresh tunic when Tobe had galloped into his quarters. A wash in the barracks bath house had made him feel better. The meal of soup and cornbread had helped too. One look on the boy's face told Dom all he needed to know. With dark brown hair still dripping from his bath and his tunic rumpled from being hastily pulled on he had run from his rooms. He had sprinted through the still dark grounds of the Fort to the infirmary. Taking the steps as quickly as he could, he burst into the sickroom.

The sight of Kel sitting up in bed and drinking a cup of tea made him pause. There was large yellow bruise upon her right cheek and her arms were swaddled with bandages. Her hair had been washed, but without her careful attention it lay tangled around her face. Lips once red were now white and chapped. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hands shook slightly as she held the cup of tea.

But to Dom she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Without speaking he walked to her and kissed her forehead. Then taking the tea from her trembling fingers he enveloped her in a warm hug.

At first he felt her stiffen, then as he buried his face in her hair she relaxed letting her body meld into his. All he could do was breath in the scent of her. As she began to cry he continued to hold her, climbing up onto the bed to hold her more tightly still.

They sat as one till the dawn broke.

KEL

With dawn came more visitors. Tobe returned clean and full of good spirits. Neal and Yuki visited, Neal bustling about as Yuki sat calmly at the end of Kel's bed. Merric, Owen and his new bride came for short visits as well. It was Owen who first asked if she could remember anything. Her emotions hidden behind her mask she had told the same lie she had told the healer. Neal looked to question her further, but a look from his wife had silenced him. Jovan had then bustled them out after a time allowing only Tobe to stay. Dom had been summoned to speak with the Watch Captain. Kissing Kel gently on the cheek he had reluctantly left. It was Lord Wyldon's arrival that Kel knew was next to come.

In the second hour after sunrise Kel hear beside the unmistakable sound of her former training master's approach. His footsteps were even and firm. He was not a man who strolled; he walked with military precision.

His face was as unreadable as ever. To Kel he did look weary as if he had not slept well for some time. The lines around his eyes were a little deeper than she remembered, but other than that he looked his usual self. Nodding to the healer and to Tobe he sat in the unoccupied chair Kel's bed.

As if by unspoken agreement Jovan asked Tobe to run an errand for him and then left the infirmary himself. As the door quietly shut Wyldon cleared his throat. Kel waited for him to start to talk. She knew what he was going to ask. It was whether or not she was able to answer that would be the problem.

Wyldon cleared his throat again. Kel's mask was firmly in place as she studied him. It was the first time she had seen him anything less than perfectly at ease.

"You know Keladry it does not seem that long ago that you sat across from my desk for the first time. I was not overly impressed by what I saw. I had my reservations about you. But it seems you can teach an old man new tricks. Each time I have had cause to speak to you I have had nothing but the truth. At times a page's version of the truth, as tradition decrees, but always you have spoken to me with honesty. Now you need to tell me what happened to you. I know you told Jovan and your friends you do not remember, but I don't believe that is the truth. I saw you injuries, I know that this was no random attack on a Knight. What occurred was personal was it not?" His voice was kind, but it still held the unmistakable quality that Kel had recognised and obeyed as a page. He was a man you told the truth to.

"I do remember my Lord. I wish I did not but I do." Kel's voice was quiet. Her emotions were hidden beneath years of training and practice. "After the ceremony Sergeant Domitan and I were away from the other guests when we heard the bandits. We became separated. I did not have an active weapon, so I picked up the first thing I saw, a kitchen knife. As I made my way to the gates I saw two men dragging a maid off. I followed them. They had beaten the maid when I caught them. They attacked. I responded. I believe I broke one of their noses. The other I am unsure. A mage with other men then surrounded me. A spell, what type I don't know was cast upon me. I blacked out. I woke some time later. The room I was in was bare. I was bound. After a time a man came. He….." It was then Kel stopped. It was if all the air in the room had gone. Her head swam and there was a roaring in her ears.

Gentle hands held her face. "Look at me child. Open you eyes and look at me." Wyldon voice broke through the thunder that clouded her senses.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "It was Vinson," she whispered.

Wyldon's eyes opened in surprise and shock. "Vinson. Vinson of Genlith?"

Kel nodded, turning her head away from Wyldon. The older man straightened. Eyes that were shocked now held only fury. He began to walk from the room.

"My Lord, wait." Kel called. As he turned she continued. "Where are you going?"

"To send armed men out to find him and bring him back here to be tried. If my men are quick we will have him before the first snow." He turned once again to leave.

"No." The tone of Kel's voice made him pause again.

"What do you mean no child?" He asked. Anger flowed through his body making him impatient to act.

"That is not what I want. I don't want him found. I don't want him here. I just want to forget. That is my right, as a noble and a Knight. If I do not wish it then he will not be bought to trial. The events that took place were between him and me. They will not be replayed for others by way of a trial." Kel's voice was flat, her eyes hard.

"This attack can not go unpunished. He must be found and taken into custody. I will not allow it to occur again. You are tired and not yourself." Wyldon turned to leave once more.

It was Kel's voice firmer this time that made him stop again. "My Lord Wyldon. If I do not wish him found then he shall not be. No one else knows of this. I entrust this secret with you. No one else will know what happened!"

The bruised and bandaged girl in front of him trembled with determination. The Lady Knight Wyldon cared for as much as his own daughters looked back at him. Her eyes were defiant, her jaw set. She was not overwrought, as he had first thought. Nor was she hysterical. She was as rational and calm as ever. What was worse was she was right. Only the noble in question could order the arrest of another noble in personal matters. Dipping his head in acknowledgement of her request Wyldon pushed his way out the door.

Striding to his quarters he did not see the small shadow shift from the stair of the wooden building.

_Eavesdropping is indeed a fine skill for a servant _Tobe thought as he watched the retreating back of Lord Wyldon. Without a second thought he made his way to the outer wall of the Fort.

DOM

It had taken Dom some time to find the Watch Captain. When he did the matter was so trivial he had wondered why his opinion had been asked. As he had started to walk back to the infirmary Tobe had found him.

A slow hot rage filled Dom as he listened to what the boy said. It took him minutes to saddle his horse. "Look after her until I come back." He spoke to Tobe as he mounted his horse.

"Of course I will," the boy replied. "Just you be sure not to take too long."

As Dom rode toward Fort Giantkiller thoughts of revenge kept him warm as a cold wind pulled at his clothes. He did realise he would need help if he were to catch the fiend who had hurt Kel.

As the flags of Giantkiller appeared on the horizon he knew exactly where he would find it.

It took Dom a few short hours to prepare what he needed and recruit a small specialised group of volunteers. After explaining the situation to Lord Raoul, he had set out with his Commanders' blessing and a full purse for bribes. By the time he and his men reached the village of New Farm late that night Raoul had sent word through a scrying mirror to his contact. This contact new of Vinson's last known whereabouts in Tortall. Armed with that information Dom and his men set out. If Vinson was still in the Kingdom they would find him.

**OK I know it just kind of stops but I need some time to sort out the next chapter. If you have the time let me know what you think.**

**Thanks Jocat.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks so much to any one who took the time to review. I loved reading them all. One little thing, does anyone else dislike anonymous reviewers? I mean you have no avenue to reply and to me it seems as if you can have a go at someone without offering anything. That is my little rant. Please note there is some mild swearing in this chapter. I hate the f and c words so I never use them; (look LTF I used a semi colon) it is very mild – just letting you know so you will not be offended. Oh and I know I said there would only be two more chapters – I told a porky pie. I had only planned to do ten but there will be a few more ;) Jocat_

* * *

DOM 

As three hooded figures on horseback rode into the Town of Forest End, snow began to fall. The crisp clean air was soon filled with the gentle dance of snowflakes. It was not the first fall of the season, but since the weather had been unseasonably warm the road was still clear. The winter sun had begun its early descent to the west and Forest Ends residents had begun to hang lanterns on their doorsteps to combat the early darkness.

Twenty kilometres from the sea, Forest End was a busy thoroughfare for travellers so no one paid much attention to the three men on horse back. To anyone who did look they appeared to be trades men or merchants. Their garments were travel worn and not in the latest fashion, but their mounts were strong and in very good condition. They had no visible weapons, but it would be assumed that they carried knives on their persons. It was a foolish traveller who rode unarmed.

A small girl of about eight hurried along the path in front of the men. She carried a loaf of bread to her chest. Hearing the noise of the riders behind her she moved to the side to let them pass.

"Child, could you tell me where the Goose and Hare Inn is?" Startled at being addressed the girl nearly fell backwards.

Sturdy hands reached down and helped her straighten. Expecting laughter at her expense the girl looked into the face of the man who had spoken to her. Bold blue eyes stared back at her. The eyes held no merriment, but they were not unkind. Stammering she replied, "Tis up this road 'bout a quarter click. Ye canna miss it for a wooden goose sits atop its roof."

Placing a copper coin in the girls hand the rider nodded his thanks and rode on. Hardly able to believe her luck the girl trotted home to add the coin to her families' purse. It would mean mutton for supper the following night. Looking back at the riders she sent a silent prayer to Emil, the god dedicated to travellers as thanks.

As the sun set the air became colder. One of the men ridding a spotted gelding sniffed the air. "There will be more snow tonight." The other men murmured in response.

Music from the Inn reached the travellers as they rode closer. A pipe player was sitting at the half open window. His tune was from the north. It told the story of a woman who ruled her husband with an iron fist. Just as the girl had said a large gaudily painted goose sat on the roof.

As the men dismounted a stable boy ran from the adjacent building to take their horses. Thanking him the three travellers made their way into the Inn.

The room was dimly lit and filled with the smells of cooking rabbit stew and warm ale. No one seated at the small tables so much as glanced at the newcomers.

The Innkeeper was busy wiping the wooden counter. Looking up he surveyed his new customers. "A good evening to ye gents. What is it I can be doin' for ye on this cold winters eve?"

Pushing back the hood of his cloak and removing his gloves, no longer needing their warmth one of the men answered. He sported a short dark beard, in the style made popular by the King. He was of average height, but the barman noted with mild interest had the look of a fighter judging by the scars on his knuckles and hands. "Three rooms if you have them, and some of that game stew I can smell." As he spoke the man appreciatively breathed in the fragrant air around them. "If that is not the finest aroma I have ever had the pleasure of inhaling then I don't know me mouth from me arse."

Laughing the Innkeeper came around from behind his bar and led the three men up a small stairway. "That'll be my wife's famous rabbit stew. Its famous rounds these parts, but don't you be asking her for the recipe mind you. She never gives it out, almost gave the last man who tried to bribe it out of her a wallop on the head with her milk jug." There was a hint of pride in the Innkeeper's voice as he spoke of his wife.

All three men promised not to arouse the good woman's temper.

The rooms were small but comfortable. A maid bought hot water for them to wash and soon they made their way back to the eating room downstairs.

The food was as good as it smelt. After hearty helpings the man who had been so vocal in his praise of the stew headed in the direction of the kitchen to thank the cook personally. The other two men sat in reflective silence. After a time the third man returned from his adventures in the kitchen. In his hands he carried a clay bowl and a large chunk of soda bread. Answering the unspoken question from his companions he chuckled "The cook is not adverse to a little bit of flattery and you have to admit the stew was very good."

Shaking his head one of the men removed a small scrap of vellum from is belt purse.

On it was written _**GOOSE AND HARE INN – THIRD HOUR AFTER SUNSET.**_

"Well Dom, do you think we will have any more luck with this one?" The man eating the stew spoke in a quiet voice through a large chunk of bread.

"I hope so Declan. We won't know till he……" Dom stopped as a small plump woman sat at their table. Her apron was dusted with flour as was the small scarf wound around her hair. She nodded to Declan and favoured him with a broad wink.

"You would think that good looking progressive lads like yourselves would not always assume that all of those persons in The Whisper Man's employment were men. It is amazing what you find out when you feed a man. What you find out when a belly is full and the company charming. Mistress Rowena Peaks is my name." Smiling she leaned back in her seat and flirtatiously battered her eyelids.

It took Dom only a moment to recover. "I meant no disrespect Mistress."

"None took sweet cheeks. Please call me Rowena. Now who are you? What is it you want to know or whom do you need to know about?"

Dom looked about to make sure no one was listening. "I am Dom. This is Declan and Magnus. We are looking for a noble. We were told he was heading this way. His name is Vinson. Vinson of Genlith."

Frowning slightly Rowena spoke. There was no hint of the flirtatious tone now. "Now there is a name I wish I did not know. He and his men have been here two days now. His stay has not been without trouble."

"Trouble?" Declan asked.

Drawing a deep breath Rowena said. "His first night here a local girl who works in the laundry house was raped and beaten. She was also drugged. Some people say Mage work. Her father went to the Watch but was told nothing could be done. As I understand it the Watch commander is now five gold nobles richer and the poor girl will carry scars for the rest of her life. Now we have had attacks here before, but this one was the worst I have ever seen. It just seems to me that only a noble could pay that big a bribe."

Exchanging looks the three men sent prayers to the Mother goddess for the girl. Slipping a silver coin from his belt purse Dom pressed it into Rowena's hands.

"Can you tell me where he is lodging?"

"I can do better than that, I will take you there. My kinswoman and her husband own the Inn where he is housed. Wait a moment while I fetch my coat." Standing Rowena walked back to the kitchen. Nodding to the other two men Dom also stood. Quickly they returned to their own rooms to fetch their cloaks.

Leading the three men into the cold night air Rowena turned left and hurried down the lane. Skidding slightly on the frozen ground Dom, Magnus and Declan followed.

It only took a few minutes to reach their destination. The Inn was larger than the Goose and Hare. Upon a chalk board outside it boasted the best stew in town and the finest ale. Sniffing dismissively at the sign Rowena led the men into the crowded eating room.

It took Dom and his men only a few moments to spot their quarry. Sitting at the best table in the room Vinson sat with five of his men. They were all drinking heavily and talking loudly. Only one man sitting apart looked sober. He fiddled with a small tankard, his eyes scanning the crowd from time to time.

Finding a small table empty Dom and Magnus sat while Declan went to fetch drinks. Rowena had walked straight to the kitchen without as much as a backward glance.

It was amazing to Dom that he was so close to Kel's attacker. For six long weeks he had been pursuing Vinson across the Kingdom. In moments of despair he had thought they would never find him. It was satisfying to be so close now. The temptation to cross the room and beat the cad to a bloody pulp was strong. It would be so easy to drive his fist into the smirking face. He had seen what this monster had done to Kel. But years of training stopped him. He wanted the bastard to suffer and for that to happen he had to be bought to trial.

Returning with their drinks Declan began to report what he had learned at the bar. "They have been drinking for most of the day. If Vinson were not a noble they would have been thrown out hours ago. The barmaids refuse to go anywhere near them. Oh I was told they are very poor tippers."

Glancing to the sober man Magnus commented "Mage?"

"Most likely, not too many Mage's drink, it tends to dull their gift." Dom replied.

For several minutes the three men spoke of trivial matters such as the weather and cotton prices. All the while they observed Vinson and his men.

After a time Rowena came out. She carried a large basket and catching Dom's eye she motioned for the three men to follow her.

Twenty metres from the Inn she stopped and moved into the doorway of a bakers shop. "He is on the second floor. He sleeps in the corner room on the eastern side of the building. His men take turns at guard duty when they are sober. The Mage has a room next door. My kinswoman was told they would be leaving in the morn for the coast." Gripping each man briefly on the arm she mumbled, "Mithros guide you". She turned and walked back in the direction of the Goose and Hare.

"Now?" Declan asked.

"Now we wait", was Dom's grim reply. Waiting a few minutes they followed Rowena back to the Goose and Hare.

* * *

In the four hours that passed Dom and his men went carefully over their plans. Declan polished his knife while Magnus rocked in his chair and flexed his fingers. The only problems they foresaw were the Mage and the Watch. On such a cold night it would not be likely to encounter many men patrolling the streets, but one could never be too sure. The Mage was an entirely different problem. The possibility of a Mage was why Dom had asked Magnus to accompany him. Magnus did not advertise it, but he too was a Mage. His skills were vast and varied and he had become a valuable asset to the Own. Part of his value was that he was not known as a Mage and it had led a number of men to underestimate him. He did not use his skills often, preferring a soldier's way of doing things, but when Dom explained the stakes he had readily agreed to come. 

The new day was in its second hour as the men left their rooms. As they skulked their way to Vinson's Inn they were careful to make as little noise as possible. Luck was with them. The snow that had fallen the day before muffled their movements making their approach virtually silent.

At the back of the building a large wooden door led to the Inns kitchen. It was braced with strips of iron and sported a large lock. Wordlessly Declan moved. After a moment he gently pushed the door open. Waiting a few seconds he pressed it open enough to slide in. After a moment he motioned for the other two men to follow.

Breathing into his ear Dom mouthed, "You're getting better. It used to take you a few minutes to pick a lock."

White teeth flashing Declan murmured back, "No need. It was unlocked."

The slowly began to climb the stairs that led to the second floor. They went one at a time, using hand signals to tell each other what they saw. Declan who had gone first had held two fingers behind his back indicating that two guards were outside Vinson's door. Removing his knife from its sheath Dom followed. By the time he had reached Declan's side there was no need for his knife. The two guards were asleep, assisted by the vast amounts of ale they had consumed. Using strips of linen and hemp rope they bound the two men and dragged them to one side.

Magnus who had followed Dom up the stairs passed his palm over the lock on Vinson's door. Nodding his head to tell Declan there was no magic in it he then moved to stand opposite the Mage's door.

Declan opened the lock with a soft popping sound. The room was lit by a small candle that sputtered when the door opened. Closing the door behind them the two men surveyed the man they had been pursuing. To Dom it was almost a let down. He had imagined himself taking the man captive in combat. A glorious battle he could tell Kel about. It almost felt wrong to capture him as he slept.

Vinson had obviously been drunk before he had gone to bed. He still wore a tunic and breeches. His boots were unlaced but still on. As Dom leaned over slip a knotted rope around his neck he was assaulted by the foul stench of Vinson's breath. It almost made him gag. Declan then pressed a wet rag into his hand. It was soaked with a sleeping draught. In his current state Vinson would sleep for eight hours or more.

Pressing the gag to Vinson's mouth Dom felt him begin to stir. For a moment he thrashed about lashing out with his arms and feet but the draught was too strong. When Dom was sure he was asleep once more he and Declan hoisted the now dead weight between them.

As they struggled down the stairs a flash of green light came from the Mages room. Knowing better than to interrupt a Mage battle he and Declan hurried to their horses.

As a Watchman called the fourth hour before dawn Dom and Declan rode towards Fort Steadfast with a drugged and bound Vinson tied to a horse between them.

It took Magnus only half an hour to catch them. He was soot stained and sported a shallow cut to his cheek.

"The Mage?" Dom asked.

"He won't be putting anymore women to sleep for a long while", was all Magnus would say.

As the sun rose Dom judged them to be five days ride away from Fort Steadfast and Kel.

_

* * *

__Okay I know you probably wanted Dom to beat Vision up or something like that. Enact a bloody revenge or rip his guts out perhaps. But this is a story about Kel so I think it needs to be up to her. Please feel free to disagree with me or comment. Toodles Jocat_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

KEL

As skilled as Jovan and Neal were, Kel was unable to leave her sick bed for four more days. When she thought no one was looking she had swung her legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand. It not for Tobe she would have fallen. She half listened to his lecture about ladies who were too cracknobed to listen to healers. Kel then allowed the boy to tuck her back into bed and fetch some green tea. In the years he had spent with her she had taught him how to prepare green tea the way she liked it. Using her small whisk he beat the tea till a green froth formed. As she sipped the steaming brew her thoughts once again drifted to Dom. Jovan's arrival interrupted her musings.

Smiling he held his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. The smile turned to a frown when he noticed blood seeping through a bandage on her side. Unwrapping the wound he asked, "Tried to get up did we?" He smeared some pink paste on the now opened gash.

Wincing Kel said nothing. When first applied the paste stung. It took only moments for it to cool and take the hurt from the injury.

Looking to Tobe the healer raised his eyebrows. Tobe knowing better to tell on his employer merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe we agreed that tomorrow you would try to get out of bed." Jovan could not keep the smile from his lips.

"Humppp", was Kel's only reply.

* * *

When Kel was finally allowed to fully leave her sick bed two weeks had passed. She was healed and declared fit for duty. 

Merric and Owen had been sent to Fort Giantkiller to assist with rebuilding and training schemes for the surrounding villagers. Since the war the Crown had decided that each village and town should have their own active combat groups. Nobles and commoners alike were trained and drilled in the use of weapons. Knights were to be responsible for the training.

Neal had been given the task of schooling healers. He taught the most effective ways to heal battle wounds and stressed the importance of clean water and the correct disposal of human waste. Yuki travelled from village to village with him. It was she who dealt with the various community leaders. Neal had proved himself incapable of tolerating those who sought to slow or interfere with his work. Yuki, with her kind ways and delicate manner had been able to smooth the way for hot tempered husband. They were a good team. Each fortnight they returned to report to Lord Wyldon and to gather new supplies. Since the snows had begun to fall they had been limited in how far they could travel. They both prepared to spend the colder months at Fortsteadfast.

Wyldon had kept Kel busy with paper work. Supplies had to be tallied and stored for the winter ahead. Birth, marriage and death records needed to be copied and sent to Corus. Weapons were counted and checked for damage. Arrangements and requests for new weapons were sent to the Capital.

Many other Knights would have complained and protested at such tedious work, but Kel was content. While her mind was busy with mathematical tasks and her hands busy with lists and inventories she did not have to think about her attacker. She did not even mind the blue ink that stained her fingers. Only Tobe knew she was still having nightmares.

It was only at night when she was alone, that her world shook. Sleep became unbearable. Each time she felt her eyes close she imagined he was there. When sleep did overtake her she would later wake, bathed in sweat. Her throat raw from silent screams. What was worse was that the dreams were not about her. Each time they featured one of her friends or one of the children she had rescued. She watched as Vinson attacked them. Each dream ended the same way. Vinson would pause from his pleasures and turn to look at her. He would smile, his lips and teeth stained crimson not with wine but with blood. Licking his lips he would start toward her. It was then that she would wake.

When she did see Neal and Yuki Kel behaved as she always had. As always she was efficient, good tempered and hardworking. Busy with his work it took Neal some time to notice the changes in Kel.

She no longer laughed easily. Her mask never came off. And when she thought no one was looking her hands shook.

Twice he had tried to ask her about her attacker. Twice she had lied to him, he was sure of it. As a page and squire Kel had never been able to lie well, it was not in her nature to deceive others. He would bet his while collection of Tortallian history books that she was not telling him the truth. The logical part of him knew that she must have her reasons. Still it confused and hurt the older Knight that she would not confide in him. From the corner of his eye he watched her eat the evening meal. As always she listened more than she spoke. Once again he resolved to ask her what had really happened.

"Neal, Neal, Nealan!" His wife's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Pardon my beautiful wife. What is it I can do for you?" Neal turned to face his wife.

"I was just asking if you knew where that cousin of yours is. Dom seems to have disappeared." There was little doubt in Neal's mind that Yuki had mentioned Dom to draw Kel into the conversation. Mentally he punched himself. If he had noticed a change in Kel then his wife would have noticed it too.

A number of people at the table looked to Kel. When she did not speak Neal cleared his throat. "On a mission for the Own I suspect. You know how it is with these heroic types, always off doing very important things." He forced laughter into his tone and a number of the men and women at their table joined in with their own chuckles. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed that Kel was not laughing with them.

As the conversation at the table moved to other matters Kel let her mind wander. It was odd that no one knew where Dom was. He had sent no word to her in the long weeks he had been gone. He had not even said goodbye. She too was a warrior; she knew that duty came first. But even to her his absence was strange. As she studied her feelings about Dom she was surprised to find relief among them. It had not been easy to lie to Neal but she had done it. Dom would have been harder to hide the truth from. While she missed him, a small part of her was glad he was not there. Blinking to clear her head she once again concentrated on what was being said around her.

* * *

As Wyldon and Jovan sat in the older Knight's office they discussed Kel's progress. Both agreed that she was far from recovered. Unbeknown to Kel Wyldon had been observing her closely. He had noticed the small changes in her behaviour. He had called Jovan to his quarters to see if the healer had noticed the same things. It was then that Wyldon received word from Raoul that Dom had been successful. One of the realms carrier birds arrived with the report. According to it Dom and his prisoner would arrive in five days time. 

With grim satisfaction Wyldon passed the communication to Jovan. As the healer read the small piece of vellum he too felt some relief. Wyldon had not told him who had hurt Kel but he had guessed it was someone she knew. The injuries she had sustained had been personal he was sure. Perhaps it would help his patient if she were able to face her attacker.

Reaching back to a small cabinet behind his desk Wyldon withdrew two tin mugs and a small bottle of amber liquor. Pouring two measures he handed the first mug to Jovan. Silently they toasted each other, each sending a prayer to Mithros for Dom's speedy return.

* * *

Dom 

Dom had underestimated the strength of the sleeping draught he had subdued Vinson with. Instead of the predicted eight hours the man (if Dom could call him that) slept for nearly two days. He awoke as Dom and his two companions started a fire to make their noonday meal. His awakening was accompanied with retching and an extended bought of coughing. Dom, Declan and Magnus ignored him.

Declan added some snow to the copper that hung above the fire. When it began to boil he added some dried meat and a noodle ball. Magnus attended to the horses while Dom searched for more dry wood. While this went on Vinson who was now awake just watched.

As the men settled to eat he coughed once then spoke. "I don't know who you men think you are. But let me assure you that the kidnapping of a noble will not go unpunished." His tone was full of self importance.

When he got no response he tried a different tact. "Is it money you are after? I can pay you well, more gold than you have ever seen. I can offer you riches you have never dreamed of." Still the three men slurping on their broth did not respond.

It was then that Vinson felt the first waves of real unease. The men he usually dealt with were quick with their demands. These men with their indifference to his person made him very uncomfortable. Looking around he realised his options were not good. He was bound, he had no idea where he was and he desperately needed to relieve himself. Unease turned to anger as he remembered the men who had been in his employ. He had paid them, especially the mage well to protect him. As the three men before him began to bank the small fire and ready the horses his unease returned.

Wordlessly the taller of the men approached him. Grabbing him by the front of his robes he hauled Vinson to his feet. Feinting a stumble Vinson attempted to head butt the man. Gasping he soon found himself lying flat on his back in a small puddle that smelt suspiciously of horse urine.

Declan reached down and hauled Vinson to his feet. With false good humour he said, "Now that wasn't very smart was it? I know a barmaid in Corus who can do that better than you." Without waiting for Vinson's reply he heaved the now sodden man onto his horse. Tying his hands to the horn of the saddle he fastened the lead rein to his own horse.

The group rode on in silence. After a time the pain in Vinson's bladder became unbearable. "I need to stop", he called out. When his request was not answered he tried again. "For pities sake, stop. If I don't piss I will burst."

The three men looked to each other. They stopped. Declan untied Vinson's hands and allowed him to move to a small bush. Vinson loudly relieved himself. Dom, Magnus and Declan shared equally contemptuous looks.

Finished his ministrations Vinson turned to face the three men. "You know I think I have figured out what it is you want?" When the men did not answer he continued. "You want a slice of my business. Common thieves or highway robbers you are obviously not. Since my last employees were so woefully unskilled I could be persuaded to take you chaps on. A five percent share in all sales? How about ten percent……" His voiced trailed off as he realised that the three men were not eagerly participating in negotiations.

After a few minutes one of the men stepped forward. Vinson had not noticed how blue his eyes were before. "There is no way either of my friends or I would ever do business with you. We are taking you to Fort Steadfast where you will stand trial."

"Stand trial for what pray tell?" Vinson spat at Dom's feet.

"For being lower then the slime I wipe of my boots." Was all Dom would say.

"Which noble has bought charges against me", Vinson raised his voice. "I have the right to know."

"Your rights ended the day you ordered the kidnap of Lady Knight Keladry." Dom's voice was quiet. Each word was clipped and precise.

Recognition slowly swept across Vinson's face. "Dom isn't it. Domitan of Masbolle, Lord Raoul's favourite boy. The infamous blue-eyed sergeant who was able to bed the realms second Lady Knight." Vinson began to laugh. "The famous 'Protector of the Small' sent her lover boy to fetch me did she?"

Dom stood fists clenched at his sides. White rage spots appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh don't tell me. The whore didn't send you. You came after me all on your own. Avenging you poor hurt lover. Did she tell you all about the time we spent? It was the best few days of my life." Vinson's tone became mocking. Licking his lips he continued. "Did she tell you she cried for me and begged me? How she pleaded with me to leave her be. How she lay on the floor, nearly naked and……"

Before he could finish his sentence Dom punched him in his foul mouth as hard as he was able. Breathing heavily he put his hands up as Declan and Magnus came to restrain him. "I won't hit him again. I just wanted to make him stop." He stood breathing heavily and shook out his now grazed hand.

Magnus looking at the bleeding and unconscious man lying in the snow remarked, "Ye did that."

"Gag him and get him back on the horse. I don't want to hear another word from him." Dom walked back to his mare.

Magnus and Declan did as they were bid. With three hours till sunset they still had three days left of their journey to complete.

* * *

KEL 

It seemed that Lord Wyldon could find no more paper work for Kel to complete. Colder weather had cut off communication lines to the Capital. Snow and high winds prevented carrier birds reaching the Fort. It was then that Kel found herself with more free time than she was comfortable with. Bored and searching for something to take her mind away from thoughts she did not want to think she headed to the Fort's kitchens. The cook's apprentices who worked there were more than happy to guide her to an enormous pile of pots that needed to be scrubbed.

As she wrestled with an overly large stock pot she heard the horn that sounded the arrival of friends. Curious as to who had been travelling in such bad weather she abandoned her task and went to the yard.

At first she did not notice the other three riders. All she saw was Dom. He appeared to be frantically scanning the crowd. When he saw her a broad smile broke upon his face. She returned his smile and lifted her arm in greeting.

She noticed movement to her left. Four of Wyldon's guards approached Dom and his companions. It was then Kel noticed who Dom rode with.

Magnus and Declan were easy to recognise. In her years with the Own she had got to know them well. Like Dom they had always behaved as if she had belonged there. They had never treated her as '_The Girl'_. The bound and gagged figure between them took longer to place. When she did recognise him it was if all the air had been sucked out from around her. She found she could not breathe. Turning blindly she stumbled back in the direction of her rooms.

* * *

Kel could not tell how much time had passed since she had fled to her quarters. The knock at her door was loud and frantic. 

Without waiting to be let in Dom burst into her room. Moving quickly to the bed he made to envelope her in a hug. There was passion and triumph in his eyes.

Standing, Kel moved away. Confusion replaced passion as Dom stood to face Kel.

"I'm back and I love you", was all he could say.

Silently Kel stared at him.

"I thought you would be pleased. I found the mongrel that hurt you. It took me weeks, but I tracked him down. I bought him back to stand trial so you could have justice. I thought it was what you would want. I did it because I love you." Once again Dom moved to touch Kel.

"Don't", she whispered.

"Kel you're not making sense. I'm back. I captured Vinson. He will stand trial. With your evidence he will go to goal. Then we everything will go back to the way it was." Dom voice was pleading begging her to understand.

It was some time before Kel could bring herself to reply. Carefully checking her emotions she replied. "How did you know it was him? No don't tell me, Tobe told you didn't he?" Angrily she shook her head. "You had no right. Neither of you had any right. I never asked for Vinson to be caught. I do not want a trial. I just wanted to forget. It was not your decision to make." Before Dom could see the tears of rage that were erupting from her eyes she turned to face the window.

"Kel", strong hands rested on her shoulders. Furious she shrugged them off. "Kel, I though I was dong the right thing. To me it was the honourable thing. I just assumed that you would want this."

"You were wrong. Get out." Kel's voice was like ice.

"Kel please" Dom pleaded.

"I asked you to go. Just go Dom." She did not turn around.

Heavy booting made their way across her floor. The door shut with a soft click.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Vinson stood before Lord Wyldon. In the absence of a courtroom the Fort's carpenters had hastily built a small dock and magistrates chair. A clerk read out the charges as the crowd who had come to watch stood silently.

Wyldon was not surprised that so many of the Fort's residents had come to hear the charges against Vinson. While many did not know Kel personally her reputation and good nature were well known. Stories detailing her attack and injuries (most of which were nothing more than rumour) had also circulated throughout the camp.

Vinson had been allowed to bathe. He wore clean breeches and tunic but was not allowed a sword. Scowling he surveyed his former training master. As he surveyed the waiting crowd he wore an expression of disdain on his rat like face.

"You Vinson of Glenith are charged with the kidnap and torture of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Under the law….." The clerk stopped as Vinson spat audibly at his feet.

As the crowd gasped as Vinson began to shout. "What evidence do you have? Who is your witness in this matter? I too know the law. In the case of an attack upon a noble by another noble, the noble in question must give evidence. No such evidence has been offered." Triumphant Vinson turned to walk away. Wyldon leaned over to consult his clerk.

From the back of the crowd a tan ridding glove was thrown. The aim was true and it struck Vinson upon the cheek. Furious he spun, ready to lash out at whoever had dared to strike him.

"Well how silly of me. That glove just seems to have flown from my grasp." Neal's unmistakable drawl could be heard throughout the crowd. As he stepped forward the crowd in front of him moved to the side. "Under the law that means we will have to duel my dear chap. Oh how troublesome." His is words were thick with sarcasm. Despite the lightness of his tone his normally pale face was deathly white. As he spoke he moved to where Vinson stood. So only Vinson could hear he growled. "We will duel for honour. Or should I say your lack thereof." Without pausing Neal slouched away.

"My Lord!" Neal called to Wyldon. "It appears that Vinson and I will be duelling in the morn. If it does not displease my opponent would you do the honour of marshalling the event?"

"I will." Was the now frowning mans reply.

"Well since that is settled I believe I am long over due my noonsday meal. Till' the morrow Vinny." With that Neal wiggled his fingers at Vinson in a mocking parting gesture and strode towards the mess.

Snarling Vinson was led back towards his secure quarters.

* * *

It took Kel a few moments to register the soft knocking at her door. Assuming that whoever it was would go away if she were quiet she stayed silent. She assumed incorrectly.

"I know you are in there and I won't go away until you let me in." Yuki had a very stubborn streak to her nature.

Opening the door, Kel admitted her friend. The two women stood face to face. Well not really face to face. Yuki was almost two feet shorter than Kel. But what she lacked in height she made up for in attitude.

"I suppose you realise what you have done?" Yuki quickly losing her Yamani discipline spoke quickly. "It will be your fault if he is injured or killed."

"My fault if who is injured or killed?" Kel asked. In reality she did not care but felt obligated to answer the question

"You can not tell me you do not know. Neal, my dolt of a husband. The fool you call a best friend. He has challenged Vinson to a duel."

"WHAT?" Kel responded. "I never asked Neal to do that."

"How can you say what? Once again he is defending you. He knew that without your evidence Vinson would not be charged. So he threw his glove at Vinson. He is set to duel at dawn tomorrow." Yuki was tapping her _shukusen _against her palm. The tap, tap, was a sure sign that she was angry or upset. "You know he has not picked up a sword in months. Since the war ended he had concentrated on his healing. You know as well as I do that he has not trained in combat for over a year."

Kel was speechless. Neal had been her first and for a short time only friend at the palace. She had always known he could not hold his tongue. Countless fights had been held over her in their page and squire years, with Neal as the ringleader. _Gods _she thought _why for once he could not have kept his big mouth shut and held that cursed tongue of his._

"Well?" Yuki's voice broke through the Knight's thoughts.

"Well what Yuki? What do you expect me to do? If Neal has challenged Vinson then that is his decision. I will have nothing to do with it." Kel turned from her friend and stood to stare out of her only window.

"You know if anyone had asked me ten minutes ago who you were I would have been able to tell them easily. I would have said you were one of my best friends. One of the bravest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. A woman who fights for what is right, who fights for others. I would have told anyone who asked that most of the stories they hear are true. That she took on Lord Wyldon and the conservatives at the Palace. She proved herself time and time again against the other Pages and then Squires. That Blayce with his evil was no match for her. I would have told little girls that they could be like her if they worked hard enough. I would tell any daughter I had that you were to be admired that if she worked hard enough she could be like you. But now……." Yuki let her words trail off.

"Now what?" Kel voice sounded angrier than she felt. A sick wave of shame and self-loathing was washing over her.

"Now I do not know what I would say." Yuki's voice so loud and angry before was now soft.

In the distance Kel could hear the Fort's cooks preparing the evening meal. The familiar sounds of pots banging and wood being chopped offered her no comfort.

After a time Yuki spoke. "Kel I did not come here to yell at you. I just wanted to remind you of who you are."

"That's just it Yuki, I have no idea anymore. I just want it all to go away. I just want my life back. I want it to be the same as it was before ……." Kel found she could not finish her sentence.

The silence between them became thick like honey warmed in the sun. It was Yuki who spoke first.

"No day is the same as the one before. The cherry blossoms only make the same pattern once." Yuki recited a line from a famous Yamani poem. "I know you will not tell me what he did to you and that is your right." Closing the space between them Yuki wrapped her arms around the trembling knight. "But whatever it was, if you let it dictate how you will live the rest of your life then he will have won. What ever happened is done it is up to you to make things right, not only with Vinson but with yourself as well."

Stepping back from the taller woman Yuki took something from the folds of her obi. Wordlessly she put it into Kel's hands. Bowing in the Yamani fashion she then turned and left the room.

As the sun began to set over the distant horizon and the camps torches were lit Kel opened the small velvet bag Yuki had given her. Tipping the bag onto her palm Kel could not stop the tears that came to her eyes. A pair of sapphire earbobs lay in her open hand.

* * *

So so sorry for the short chapter and how long it took me to update. I have been more than busy with school and other stuff. I am working on the last chapter now so it should be up around Easter.

Thanks for the reviews from chapter 11.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The last one……..

OK just a quick note: This has taken me forever. I am a lazy, lazy girl who ran out of ideas and motivation. So since this is almost a year late those of you who do read it I hope you enjoy it. Toodles Jocat

As the sun rose a brisk breeze caught the Fort's flags. It caused them to snap as they strained against the ropes used to tie them to their wooden poles. The heartier of the songbirds had returned after the long winter and their songs which had filled the morning air the dawn before were absent. They were unnaturally still, watching, their small eyes fixed upon the scene below the Fort's walls. They were silent and sombre judges to the human dramas that were about to unflod. Despite the earliness of the hour a large crowd had gathered beneath the flagpoles. Fires had been lit around the hastily marked duelling area. The ground was still bogy from the recently melted snow and a clerk had ordered the fires be lit to dry out the ground. While this action had the desired effect it did create an excess of steam that clung to the damp ground like mist. To the superstitious in the gathering mass the enclosed courtyard now resembled a trickster's playground. It appeared full of flickering shadows and half seen figures.

The Fort's night guard called the sixth hour after midnight. Looking down from the high wall he could see he needn't have bothered. It seemed the whole Fort's population was awake and standing in the courtyard.

No one spoke or moved. Even the Fort's various animals were calm and still in their stalls and pens. Jump sat bellow the unused stocks. The sparrows, a small flock of thirty birds were perched above the dog's head. Someone had let Peachblossom from his stall; the giant gelding came to stand with Jump and the sparrows.

From the officers quarters a clearly unhappy Wyldon strode towards the waiting crowd. In the half morning light the scar that dissected his face stood out making his face appear cruel. Without speaking he made his way to the middle of the duelling ground and stood with his arms by his side. As always his back was perfectly straight.

Two guards led Vinson from the prisoner's cells. His face still held the same sneer he had sported the day before. Using a well rehearsed players strut Vinson turned to face the crowd using his unsheathed sword as an elaborate prop. "Have all you common folk come here today just to watch me thump the healer. Or do you still think your pretty boy will defend the bitches' honour."

For the most part the waiting crowd stayed silent, only Jump's low rumbling growl could be heard as he responded to the insult on his mistress and her friend.

The afore mentioned pretty boy chose that moment to enter the duelling ground. His l black hair flopped onto his face and he impatiently pushed it away. Eyebrows which could show either his distaste or pleasure were unusually still and if one looked closely enough his usual casual stride had been replaced with a very military like march. At his waist was hung his sword, still sheathed. In his hands he carried tan gloves, the same pair that he had insulted Vinson with the noonsday before.

Yuki stood with the watching crowd. Her face betrayed none of the anxiety she felt. Briefly Neal caught her eye. As only couples who love each other could they sent silent messages to each other. Neal sent his love and devotion, Yuki her faith and belief.

Wyldon clapped his hands together twice. Both men, one tall and proud the other contemptuous and rat faced looked at their former training master.

Speaking loudly so that the waiting crowd could hear Lord Wyldon addressed his two former students. "This duel is your right Nealan of Queenscove as a Knight and noble. You will remember the rules of combat and act accordingly. I will act a judge and………"

Wyldon stopped his lecture as a murmur erupted from the crowd. Startled and annoyed at the interruption he turned to see what had made the watching masses startle. As a tall figure emerged through the gloom Wyldon's only reaction was to raise his upper lip slightly, to those who knew him well it was a smile.

The crowd's murmurs accelerated to excited whispers. Walking steadily, with her head held high Lady Knight Keldary entered the duelling ground. She was dressed in breeches, loose shirt and calf high black boots. Her hair was pulled back from her face revealing sparkling blue earbobs.

A cheer came from beneath Peachbloosm's chest. Tobe rose to stand next to the giant gelding, a huge grin lit up his dirt streaked face.

Kel acknowledged his cheer by pointing the tip of her glaive at him. Lifting the heavy teak weapon she made her way towards Neal. Still holding the glaive she held her free hand to her friend who grasped it. Both Knights smiled at each other as Neal turned and took his place beside his wife. Kel swung her weapon to the rest position and carefully faced the man who had haunted her nightmares for the past months.

Vinson had watched the two Knights brief exchange in silence. Now that Kel stood alone he began to laugh. Like the harsh craw of a crow his voice rang out. "So you have come out from whatever hidey-hole you have been using. You do look a little better than the last time I saw you, though not as I prefer." His tone was almost playful as he continued. "You were all broken and bleeding. It was such a delightful sight. Such memories kept me warm all winter you know."

Through his taunts Kel remained still. Her steady gaze never left Vinson's sneering face. She stood at ease her eyes showing nothing other than mild interest. It was a tact that had worked on countless opponents (She had learned it from her hero, the Lioness), Vinson was no exception. Her silence only served to infuriate him.

"Well you come here now to do what! Challenge me. Cross swords, defend your tarnished honour. You are beneath me, I proved it once and now I will do it again!" Without warning Vinson lifted his sword and attacked.

In the weeks that followed spectators argued about the Lady Knights response. Some said she moved faster than a striking cobra, others debated that her glaive swung as if it were god touched. More still said she had the grace and ferocity of a Shang. All agreed that it was the most beautiful combat move they had ever seen.

Kel had spent a long night deep in thought. After Yuki had been to her room she had been given a lot to ponder. In the weeks that had followed her attack she had built up a wall to protect herself. It had been her way to heal, to shelter and to forget. What she had realised was that she had shut out all those who loved her, especially Dom.

It had never been her way to let bullies take advantage of the weak. It was her responsibility to deal with Vinson. As much as she loved Neal Yuki was right it was not his place to defend her.

As she walked into the duelling ground she felt more alive than she had in weeks. Her body felt strong, her mind was as still and calm as the great lakes in the west. Still more strongly she felt the presence of those who she loved and who loved her. From her cranky and bad tempered warhorse to her best friend and the small steadfast faith of her servant who would follow her anywhere. And, even though she could not see him she knew Dom was there. His spirit and passion was an almost tangible force in Kel's mind.

She had known Vinson would attack without waiting for the niceties of combat to be addressed. She also knew what would happen next. As sure as the sun would rise and Jump would get fleas she could predict Vinson's next move.

Easily Kel deflected Vinson's ferocious sword swing with the middle of her glaive. Thrusting the iron shod end of the pole arm into Vinson's face she spun and kicked at his left knee. Then in one fluid motion she hooked her foot behind the gasping mans leg and pulled. Without pausing, as he fell to the ground she knocked the sword from his hand and spun the razor tipped point of her weapon towards his now exposed neck. As the crowd gasped and Vinson landed upon the sodden earth she halted her movement. The blue rippled metal edge of her glaive stopped millimetres from her foes throat.

No one spoke, in fact is was as if all the air had been sucked from the area. At once it came back as the crowd began to cheer. Still Kel did not move. Her eyes were locked with her now prone opponent who knew even to turn his head would result in having his throat cut.

"Do you yield?" Kel's demanded loudly enough for Vinson to hear. Vinson said nothing.

"DO YOU YIELD? Her voice carried to the Fort's walls.

A harsh croak emitted from the now mud soaked man. "I yield."

Slowly Kel drew the tip of her weapon away and stood staring at Vinson as he struggled to sit up.

"Now tell them" Kel's voice rang out steady and strong. "Tell them what you did."

A shocked silence radiated from the crowd. Still they remained in place waiting for Vinson to answer.

"What I did", Vinson struggled to his feet wincing as he stood on his feet. His fingers rubbed his neck checking for injury. "Why do you want me to tell everyone of your weakness, of how easily you break?"

"I did not give you an option," Kel's voice was concrete. "As the yielding party you will submit to what I ask."

Sneering Vinson spoke," I had you snatched, spirited away from the ones you love. You were bought to a small farm some fifty leagues to the south. I had you drugged and bound. Then you woke up and the fun really began." Vinson began to laugh. It was not the sound a sane man made.

It was then that Kel lost patience. It was not something that happened often, but when it did the recipient of her temper knew she meant business. In two quick steps she grasped the front of Vinson shirt and drew his face up to hers. "Tell them what you did! I will not ask you again!"

Whatever Vinson saw in her eyes it swept his laughter away and he continued his voice now sober. "I beat you, left you alone in the dark, threatened those who are close to you. I made you beg me for your life. I made you cry."

With those words Kel closed her own eyes. Hearing him tell, out loud what he had made her do released something in her soul. While she could never forget what he had done, what she had done a weight began to shift. It did not lift entirely, but it gave the damaged part of her hope. She began to see things as they truly were.

It seemed the sanity that had briefly visited upon Vinson had left him once again as he spoke. "It was wonderful and I would gladly do it again. I proved that you were not fit to carry a shield. I proved that you are no Knight."

It surprised everyone when Kel began to laugh. "You proved nothing other than your own weakness. I am a Knight; I carry my shield and duty with honour. I have never been ashamed of being the girl. It makes me better myself. It makes me work harder. It had made me stronger. You told me that I was not worthy to share your bed. That as a woman I disgusted and revolted you. You lied, I can see that now. The Chamber left you that legacy; you can never hurt a woman in that way again. That poor woman in Forest End, you had one of your cronies rape her. You are incapable. I see it in you. All this was your way of trying to justify what happened to you during your ordeal. It means nothing. You did not deserve to stand along side me. You did not when we were Pages or Squires and you do not deserve to now. You are no man. All you are is a little bitter bully. I will never think of you again, but I assure you that you will think of me often." With that Kel turned and began to walk away.

In the corner of her eye she sensed movement. Reactions borne of years of training and countless dirty tricks being played on her took over. The short knife slipped past her shoulder. Moving swiftly she spun and drove her hand into the neck of her now stumbling assailant. Vinson's momentum was suddenly stopped. Kel had the advantage as she drove him onto his back. It was only when his eyes failed to dilate that she realised she had broken his neck and that no healer no matter how well trained could bring him back. His was the Black God's now.

Slowly Kel stood. Wyldon was demanding to know where Vinson had obtained the knife. No one else seemed to realise that he was dead. It was only when Kel once again began to walk away did his death register with those who watched.

What sounded suspiciously like a horse cheering drew Kel's eyes to her horse. For the first time in what seemed like ages she smiled.

It was the healer Jovan who led Kel back to her rooms away from the crowd. He ordered food and hot sweet tea. As person after person came to her rooms to speak to her he turned each one away with a quiet yet firm word. Even Neal the most persistent human Kel knew was turned away. Thankfully she lay upon her cot and closed her eyes. For the first time in months she slept without nightmares.

It surprised her when she heard Jovan welcome someone into her rooms. Without opening her eyes she knew who stood in the doorway to her bedchamber.

The smell of fresh pine and soap filled her sensitive nostrils. It was a smell she knew well. Before she could leave her bed warm arms wrapped themselves around her. A cheek with the barest hint of whiskers brushed against her own. Lips that were soft met hers as she wrapped her own arms around the man who she loved like no other. They stayed that way for a time. To Kel it was as if her world was complete.

Slowly as if sudden movement might startle her Dom pulled away to stare into her eyes. "I'm so….."

Kel put her finger to his lips. "There is not need for sorry. There is no way we can change what has been done. I still love you, I never stopped. I want us again. I need us again. Please will you do this for me?"

"Love you?" Dom asked. "I will love you for ever."

His kiss came and Kel melted into it. This story, this small part of her life was finished and a new chapter was just about to begin.

Ducks, I know the ending is a little weak but I had to finish. Please do not be too harsh. I am after all a sensitive soul. It is all a bit wishy washy but at least it is done. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review.

Yeah for me

Jocat


End file.
